Tempting Fate
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Many things are changing in Addie's life. Now that she has to become an immortal, she's pulling away from her mortal friends & more towards her immortal ones. New worries are cropping up into her existence. For one, the Greeks aren't the only gods still around. Once every millennium, the major deities meet to discuss separation of power... Continued inside. Sequel to Fighting Fate!
1. Chapter 1- A Normal Start

**A/N: WHOOT WHOOT! Here's the sequel! I couldn't fit a good synopsis in the description, so here's the full thing:**

Many things are changing in Addie's life. Now that she has to become an immortal, she's pulling away from her mortal friends and more towards her immortal ones. New worries are cropping up into her existence. For one, the Greeks aren't the only gods still around. Once every millennium, the major deities meet to discuss separation of power, and the Olympians are hosting this time. Thanatos finally comes for his favor, but it's not for what she expected. A soul has escaped from the underworld, but its not a Greek one. With her weakness, she can't be allowed to go alone, and there is only one demigod they trust enough to accompany her on her journey- her half-brother, Percy Jackson.

Ancient rivalries will reemerge, old promises of revenge will be sought out, and unlikely alliances will form. For two children of Poseidon, this could very well be their last fight...

**I would like to explain a few things: this will be more centered on the Gods and Addie, but our favorite demigods will have a part in the story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think it will stick to Addie, Apollo, and Percy's POV.**

**For the new readers, for you to understand this, you may want to read my story Fighting Fate along with the one-shots that go with it. They can be found on my page. I think its a pretty cool story, or at least that's what I've been told.**

**For Updating: I am finishing school, so for now, don't expect more than one or two updates a week, at least until I graduate. For those of you who read my stuff before, you know I've been really sick. I am getting better, but it still take me a long time to get things done. Bear with me! I've gotten the first three chapters written, so I should be good to go for a few weeks :D.**

**That being said, I won't keep you waiting any longer! :) Please excuse any grammar mistakes I made!**

* * *

-Addie-

Teaching demigods was a lot more frustrating than it sounds. And it sounds frustrating enough.

I was in my last class on sword fighting of the day, a mixture of the Apollo, Iris, and Hephaestus cabins. They were the older, more advanced class, which made them a lot more fun to teach. Since I started teaching a few summers ago, after the Apollo cabin found out I was dating their father, they seemed to be a lot more interested in learning close combat, which I thought was funny.

"Abriella, nice block!"

I was walking around the pairs, giving advice and showing them different moves to try.

"Steven! Thrust lower," I noted as I walked past him.

"Like this?" he said as he demonstrated a stab at his opponent. I nodded my head before my attention was snatched away.

"Go find your bow, pretty boy!"

"Suck it, rainbow bright!"

I walked over to the commotion, and everyone else followed. In the middle of the arena, Will Solace and Louis Benton were fighting furiously.

Will was actually good sword fighter, a lot better than he gave himself credit for. If he actually practiced it, put in the same dedication he did with the bow, he could be great at it. He asked for extra lessons, and I didn't mind giving them to him in the slightest. I could tell that he was excited there was something else besides archery that he was good at. Louis, on the other hand, was this eighteen year old son of Iris who looked he was way older than me. He had come to Camp two summers ago, picking up on sword fighting quickly. He was one of the best the camp had behind Percy.

Louis was using his size to his advantage, and I saw Will's slip up before it happened. He hit the ground, his sword flying out of his hand. Louis stood above him with his sword pointing at Will's chest, a smug expression on his face.

"Stick to archery, Solace," Louis rumbled. The Iris cabin was going wild, cheering on Louis. Once he saw my face, he removed his sword from Will's chest and went to celebrate his victory with them.

"That's enough! Back to your pairs!" I shouted. I looked down at Will, who was staring daggers at Louis.

"You know what you did wrong, right?"

Will was fuming. I could tell there was something between them that I didn't know about. I offered him my hand, but he brushed it out of the way as he picked himself up from the dirt. He gestured to Louis, flinging his hands up in the air. "He's like, three times as big as me! I'm an _archer, _Addie. I kill monsters like him from a distance! I have no hope of beating a guy that size. I'm out-matched."

Will sounded so defeated. He pulled his gaze away from Louis, looking down at his feet. I saw Louis look to the stands, where a few campers were sitting in. To me, he looked like he was staring at this girl seated on the second row with some kids from the Aphrodite and Hecate cabins. She was really pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was looking towards us in concern, and I offered her a small smile. I didn't recognize her. She looked familiar. I thought I knew everyone at Camp, but apparently not.

"Pick up your sword, Will. I'm about to show you how to win when opponents are bigger than you. Size has nothing to do with it. You can use Louis's size against him."

I made my bangles disappear and picked up one of the training swords. I didn't want to be tempted to use my daggers. The sword was way too heavy for my taste, but it would do. Louis was sparring with a member from the Hephaestus cabin, but he had planted himself so he was right in front of the girl. I started to show Will the movements, which he was trying to copy, but his attention was elsewhere. He kept glancing from Louis to the girl with a scowl on his face.

"So, who's the girl?" I asked as I easily parried a blow from him.

"Who… what?"

"The girl in the stands. The one you both keep staring at."

"I'm not staring at her," he retorted. I hit him in the stomach hard enough to make him lose his sword. I waved my hand, the earth responding to my will. It rose up around him, keeping him in place. I used the earth to bring his sword to my free hand. I gave him a look. He should know better than to think he could pull one over on me.

"What was that for?!"

"I can't teach you until you get focused. I may not be Aphrodite, but I know attraction when I see it," I pointed out. He stared at me for a minute before he finally gave in.

"Her name is Chanson," he sighed. "She's a daughter of Aoide."

"The muse of song," I remembered. "And I'm assuming that it is the source of animosity between you and Louis?"

He nodded his head, and I freed him from the earth. "Tell me about it," I suggested as I handed him back his sword.

"You really want to listen to my girl troubles?"

"You know, I am 1,997 years old. Approximately, anyways. Maybe I can shed some light," I said as I showed him the move once more. "No pun intended."

Will looked a little unsure as he copied the move. I told him to go slower, fixing his stance as he did it. He took a deep breath and glanced once more up in the stands. "I was going to ask her to the fireworks show. You know, the one we do at the end of Camp? I've had a crush on her all summer, ever since I heard her sing at the campfire. She's got the most beautiful voice, and the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about music," he beamed. I couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat, a blush erupting on his cheeks. "Anyways, Piper noticed, told me I should ask her out. Chanson and I have grown close over the summer. She helps with the sing-alongs. We always sat beside each other, but I could never get the words out. I tried so many times to ask her, but all I could do was ramble about something other than the fireworks. Well, yesterday, Louis asked her."

"And what did she say?" I asked. I didn't know anything really about Louis, didn't have anything against him, but I was rooting for Will. I may have been a little biased towards the Apollo cabin, but that was just me. I had to look out for them.

"She didn't give him an answer. She looked over at me, and told him she'd have to think about it. Ever since then, Louis has been…well, Louis."

We went slowly through the motions, and I was glad to see that Will was getting the move. "Sounds to me like she likes you. She wants you to ask her, and that's what she's waiting on."

"Yeah, and what if I do ask her, she says no, and I'm the laughing stock of the Camp? Why would she choose me?"

"First off, you'd never be the laughing stock of the Camp. Secondly, Will, you are awesome. You are a handsome guy! Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"You are biased. I'm not a stud, muscular, or suave. I'm an archery nerd. I'm not my father, Addie! I can't charm girls like he can!" he stabbed his blade into the ground, looking at me in frustration.

"You may not be as muscular as Louis. And it is true; your father is the biggest flirt I have ever met. He's good looking, and he knows how to use that and his charm to his advantage. But you don't have to be him, Will. You don't need to be anyone but yourself. Nerds are awesome. I'm a huge one. You are a handsome nerd, and you have a good heart. Girls appreciate that more than you know."

"Don't you remember that good guys finish last?" he replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Not true. Let me explain something: some things are fated. You should fall in love with someone who loves you for you, no matter what. So be yourself, and if it doesn't work out, then it's her loss. But you will never know until you try."

I clapped him on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "Believe in yourself. I do," I murmured so only he could hear. "DEMIGODS!"

They all crowded around me, looking excitedly from one another. "Now, Will here is about to demonstrate a move that you can use against opponents who are far stronger or bigger than you," I addressed. I heard a laugh from the back, to see Louis chortling quietly. "Something funny, Louis?"

"Nothing," he stuttered quickly. I stared at him, and the crowd melted from in between us. He was taller than me, much more muscled than me, and if going by appearance, he could have beaten me to a pulp. However, he knew better. I'd kick his ass without lifting a finger.

"Louis, come spar with Will. Everyone else, take a step back."

Louis looked questioningly at me, but Will twirled his sword, looking more excited than I had seen him all day. Louis got into position, facing Will with a determined expression. I didn't think Louis was a bad person. Boys were just being boys. But he needed to learn a lesson. In fact, they all did.

They were staring each other down, and then, they moved towards each other at the same time. Louis used his power and size, but Will was quicker and more agile. The fight was really good. The sound of celestial bronze clanging against each other filled the arena, along with the cheers from the spectators. I shouted suggestions, and for a second, I wasn't in modern day Long Island. I was with my brother and my friends back in Rome, training our hearts out with the Legion. This is why I didn't want to be an immortal yet. Once I was, there would be no more training sessions…

I saw the opening, and Will took it. He lowered his shoulder, sending Louis flying over him. Will snatched up his sword, leveling both of them at Louis's neck. The whole arena erupted in cheers, and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Chanson was cheering particularly loud. I held up my hand, looking around the arena. It fell to silence, every eye on me. Will offered Louis a hand, which he grudgingly took. Once they were up, I looked around at all the demigods.

"Hubris…one of the fatal flaws of humanity. I'm not only here to teach you to fight, but to teach you to fight wisely. Biggest lesson of the day: Humility. You are demigods. You excel at many things: fighting, reflexes, stamina, but you live in a world of magic and myth. There are beings out there that are stronger, bigger, and better than you are. Knowing your opponent's weakness is just as important as knowing your own. Use your strengths to your advantage, believe in them, but know how to defend your weaknesses. Everyone has one, and yours might just be your undoing. Am I clear?"

They all nodded their heads, and I met each of them with a stern gaze. "You will all learn that move, and we will apply it to other weaponry as well. Now, before we start, does anyone have any questions?"

"What about the gods?"

I couldn't see who was speaking, but I knew that voice. I fought the urge to smile. "They are to be respected the most of all, but they have weaknesses just like everything else."

"But they're immortal and all-powerful. Wouldn't they take offense to you saying that?"

The crowd parted around us, clearing my line of sight so I could see who was speaking. He stepped into the clearing, and time seemed to stop. I could feel every beat of my heart, every breath passing on my lips. Everything about him was light and golden. His blond hair was perfectly styled on his head, the color of wheat in the noonday sun. His eyes were the color of Champaign, the perfect balance between amber and light brown. He looked like he was in his early twenties, but I knew he was far older than that. He was almost as old as time itself. He flashed me a dazzling white smile, and I just crossed my arms in front of me. I could hear the students murmuring his name around me, but it was easy to ignore them. All I could focus on was the way his eyes bored into me, drinking me in like I was water in the middle of a desert. It had only been a week, but it was far too long for my taste. My lips turned up in an answering smile, my eye brows rising at his playful tone.

"Eh, maybe," I offered nonchalantly. "I'm not that worried about it, to be honest. Some of them tried to kill me once, and I'm still here."

"You seem pretty tough," he acknowledged. He nodded and walked to me, stopping in front of me. "I just have one more question, then."

"And what might that be, Lord Apollo?"

"It's not for you," he admonished. I snorted as he turned around, sending a charming smile to them. All the girls got this dreamy look on their face, and even some of the guys looked a little flustered. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Will, giving him an I-told-you-so look.

"I hate to interrupt the marvelous training you all are receiving, but you all wouldn't mind if I borrowed Euadne for a while, would you?"

They all quickly shook their heads. Of course, they knew better than to challenge a god. He could incinerate them with a snap of his fingers, but I knew he wouldn't. He turned back towards me, a triumphant grin that told me he considered the matter settled.

"Apollo. I can't leave right now. I have a class to finish."

"Of course you can leave. I said you could. Chiron isn't going to do anything."

"Chiron wouldn't do anything even if I did. I'm sure they want to finish class."

"Kids never want to finish class. Besides, _I'm sure_ they want to do something better with their time, like archery or getting ready for the sing along tonight. That's real work right there."

"Really?" I scoffed. I knew he was just teasing. Well, he had better be.

"Really. I'm back a day early, and you have a date tonight," he added with a wink. "Class is over for today, demigods!" he yelled, but his eyes never left me.

"Apollo!" I ground out in frustration. They were already gathering up their gear. I really didn't have time to teach them the move anymore with his interruption, but I would never admit it. "Do you always have to have your way?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, moving them up and down. He leaned forward, his lips just brushing my ear. "If I remember right, you had your way with me the-

I cut him off with a push to his chest. "There are children around!" I hissed. A blush erupted on my cheeks, embarrassment flooding through me.

"They're what? Seventeen? Eighteen? What were _you _doing when you were that age?"

"I was _married_, which is a hell of a lot different! And I was running from some asshole gods!"

He snorted at my tone, and his attention went somewhere else. I followed his line of sight, looking over my shoulder. Will was putting all the swords up. Normally, that's something I did, but I noticed Chanson was taking her sweet time leaving the arena. Besides the two of us, they were the only ones left.

"Will?" Apollo called quietly. Will looked up, surprised etched on his face. I could feel Apollo's hands tense up on my arms. I knew he didn't like not being around his kids. Artemis and he were the patrons of children for a reason. He loved them, and it killed him that he couldn't be around when they grew up. My hands went to his waist, giving it a gentle yet comforting squeeze. "Son, I'd do it now if I were you," he said as he nodded towards the girl. "She likes you. And excellent job, by the way. I'm proud."

"Really?" he stammered. I knew Will well enough to see he was fighting hard to seem cool in front of his Dad, and he did a really good job of it. He looked at me like he needed confirmation this was really happening. I remembered what it felt like to never talk to your parents. I offered Will an encouraging smile and winked at him. Apollo glanced down at me, then back at Will with a smile on his face.

"Really."

"Thanks, Dad." He took a deep breath and headed off to catch up with Chanson. I watched Apollo for a second. His eyes were still on Will, a dreamy look in them.

"You're so good with them," he murmured. He never said it, but I think he liked that I was so involved with them. Through me, it was his special way to be close. Gods weren't around their demigod children for many reasons. Ancient laws forbid them from interfering too much in a mortal's life. The consequences could be a lot worse than letting them solve it on their own. Parents can't help interfering in their children's lives; the temptation was too much if they were around. The helped out when they could, but they were always forced to watch them from a distance. Chaos tending to follow the gods, and the last thing they wanted to do was to bring their children into it any deeper than they already were.

Another reason I wasn't ready to be an immortal yet.

He finally shook his head and looked down at me. Something in the way he looked at me made me feel extraordinary. This was so different that what I had with Bear. Every day, I fell deeper and deeper for him. For three years now, he had treated me like a queen. A small part of me wondered how long it would last, me and him like this, but I didn't care. This happiness was worth it.

His fingers tucked my hair behind my ear, while his other arm wound around my waist, pulling me flush against him. My hands rested against his chest, relishing the pleasant heat Apollo always seemed to radiate. Every inch of him was toned and strong. He tiled my chin up, placing his lips against my own. It was a sweet, reverent kiss, but I could feel the roughness that threatened to come through behind it. He was restraining himself.

"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered against my lips as he pulled away. "Next time, I'm bringing you with me."

Apollo had been gone on a hunt the past week. He had gone with Hermes, for a "bros" trip. Hermes's mortal girlfriend had broken up with him when he knocked her up. I think he really did like her, but it was hard to tell. I actually hadn't expected him back so soon, but I was glad he had. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who says I'd go anywhere with you?" I prompted.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm asking nicely first, trying my unfailing charm. And then if that doesn't work, I'm just going to blackmail you into going." He took my hand in his, and we started walking out of the arena.

"I'd love to see you try. You have nothing on me, sunshine."

"I'd just tell everyone about that sound you make when I-"

I put my finger to his lips, a disbelieving grin on my face. "Fine. You win. Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he murmured. "Did you want to change?"

"Well, I am a sweaty, hot mess, so yes. I really need a shower," I pointed out.

"I figured you would. Go grab a quick one, and I'll be waiting at the big house. I need to talk to Dionysus anyways," he added in an irritated tone.

"Something up?"

Apollo just shook his head, but I had a feeling that something was up. I made a note to ask him later. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and I walked towards the cabins while he vanished.

* * *

**Whew! What do you think so far? Leave a review and let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Fairs and Legends

**A/N: Another update whoot whoot! Sorry it took so long! School is kicking my butt but it's only one more week! YAY!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful follows and reviews. You guys have no idea how inspiring you are!**

**I wanted to share the quote that inspired this story as well: "Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees."  
― Rick Riordan**

* * *

-Addie-

I had stayed in the Poseidon Cabin all summer, and to be honest, it was a little lonely. Sometimes I stayed on Olympus, but Apollo had been usually busy this summer. Heck, I had been too. Even Percy and Annabeth had been gone. Percy spent all summer at an internship with Sea World. He was going to school to be a marine veterinarian. It was something he was surprisingly good at, even without all of his inherited godly gifts. He had been here for the past week, along with Annabeth. She had taken summer classes so she could graduate ahead of schedule.

No one was in the cabin, so I grabbed my clothes and headed to the showers. I tried to use it at odd times in the day, so I wouldn't run into anyone. This was just something weird about getting ready around kids who despite looking your age, looked at you as an authority figure. Plus, there would always be hot water. I had my choice of showers, so I picked the biggest one on the end, the one normally reserved for head counselors. It felt wonderful to wash off all that sweat and dirt. I closed my eyes, relishing in the heat and steam, even if it was a hot summer day. It soothed my aching muscles, which seemed constant these days.

It didn't take long to get clean, and I threw on the clothes I had brought with me: a pair of white linen shorts and a mint green tank top. I closed my eyes, concentrating on removing the water from my hair. It pulled out of my strands, condensing into a tiny ball floating over my palm. I still couldn't move water like Percy or my brother could, but I could do more than I use to. It left my hair in its usual beach waves. I headed off to the Big House, the laughter from the dining hall echoing over the grounds.

"ADDIE!" I turned towards the familiar voice. Percy hadn't changed much over the summer. He still had that bad boy look, his hair hanging down into mischievous green eyes. He filled out a little more while he was gone, his muscles almost rivaling Jason's. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Got a shower," I admitted.

"Well you need to eat something-

"Okay, _Dad_," I said with a playful shove. "I am going to eat something, just not here."

"What!? You can't leave camp! I need your help tonight!"

"With what, Percy? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! Annabeth and Jason are going against me, Piper, and Will in capture the flag tonight. All the other cabins besides Hephaestus have sided with them. I need your help if we have any chance of beating them."

"Percy, I can't get involved," I cautioned. "You know I'm not allowed to play. I create a- oh what did Chiron say? An unfair advantage." The first summer I had come here, because I looked their age, they automatically assumed I was playing in the game. Dionysus and Chiron let it happen, and our side easily won. I'm good, what can I say? But after that, I wasn't allowed to play anymore. I will say that it was an amazing way to earn respect around camp. I didn't even use my earth powers to win either.

"But I'm your brother!" he pouted. Annabeth was right when she told me Percy could pout. He literally looked like a baby seal. And baby seals are freaking adorable. She also taught me how to ignore it.

"Don't you know your girlfriend well enough to know what she's going to do?" I complained. His bottom lip was stuck out slightly, but I wasn't giving up yet. I could withstand the Percy Jackson pout.

"She is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of battle strategy. She never does what I expect. Ever."

We had made it to the big house, and I turned to face him at the top of the steps.

"Not my fault. Ask Piper and Will."

"We are your family!" he admonished me with a look of mock disgust. "The Apollo cabin is on our side. You won't even help your godly stepchildren? Now that's a tragedy!"

"Oh my gods, no! If you want my help, that's certainly wasn't how to get it," I scoffed as I turned to go inside. Percy grabbed my arm, and he moved to stand in front of me.

"I'll clean your apartment for a month."

"_Percy."_

"And you can kick me and Annabeth out for date nights. I'll get her out of there if you want to be alone," Percy promised. I could see the desperation on his face, and it all clicked in my head.

"What did you get into a fight about?" I guessed. Percy winced just a little and bit his bottom lip.

"We didn't get into a fight exactly, she just told me I had no hope of winning, and I said if she was so confident, then let's make a bet."

"Oh holy Hephaestus, Percy! What did you bet?"

"Um… you don't want to know. I will say it involves water and a rubber duck if I lose, and I CANNOT lose. I will literally crumple into a heap of nothing if I lose. My reputation as a man, as a hero, will be forever ruined. Please? I'll do anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He had the pout back on, and I put my finger in his face. "You owe me so much, and if anyone finds out I helped you, I swear on the Styx….. Is the fist in play? Because you know that's what she'll use as a base if she has the chance."

We talked strategy for just a minute, and Percy's eyes brightened up after I gave him a few suggestions. Chiron walked out of the house, so our conversation ended abruptly. Percy pulled me into a hug, whispering quietly in my ear. "I'll owe you forever. Thank you."

"Don't blame me if you lose," I responded. Percy waved to Chiron, and then bounded off to get ready for the game. Chiron eyed me, but I just smiled innocently at him before heading inside. They must have been in the back room, but I could hear their voices trailing towards me.

"Do you think it will be enough?"

"That's the only solution I can think of," Dionysus replied. "Friends close, enemies closer."

"Or you could turn them into a dolphin, drive them mad," I suggested as a leaned against the door frame. "That's what you usually do isn't it?"

"Were you helping the Johnson kid?" he questioned in a scolding tone. Dionysus was changing the subject, his usual go to ploy when I walked in on things I wasn't meant to hear. He was sitting in a chair, a wine glass full of diet coke in his hand. Apollo lounged across a sofa, but he made room for me as I walked across the room.

"Are you ever going to get Percy's name right?"

"Are you going to stop interfering?"

"Oh, bite me, Di," I sneered as I sat down beside Apollo. His arm went behind me, draped casually over my shoulders. "It's capture the flag, not a quest to save the world. You are just upset your cabin lost last time. Maybe they should join the winning side."

"Hmph. I'm telling you that Athena's daughter is going to put them to shame tonight. Pollux is with the winning side."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on. If I win, next party on Olympus you can't stop drinking until I say. And if you manage to defy the fates and your side wins…?"

"Then you give me your best stash of wine. And I mean it, on the Styx and everything. No giving me the second best." Dionysus's mouth popped open slightly. He was coming close to his one hundred year sentence being over, and he was saving the wine I had in mind to celebrate with. I knew it would make him hesitate. He might have been confident, but I knew he wasn't confident enough to risk that.

"I'm not doing that!" he sputtered. I felt Apollo chuckle beside me. I shot him a quick glance, but he didn't say anything. His hand just continued to draw circles on my shoulder.

"Scared you'll lose?"

Dionysus ground his teeth and finally, stuck out his hand. We repeated the stipulations, both of us swearing on the Styx to our conditions.

"Can't believe I got sucked into this," he hissed. "Not that I'm worried. But no more helping!"

"Oh, quit your whining," I retorted. Apollo snorted loudly, falling against me laughing. It made me laugh, and even Dionysus lips turned up in a smile.

"How long have you waited to use that one?"

"All summer," I stated proudly.

"She's got plans tonight, so there will be no more interfering from her. That goes for you too, Dionysus, or you'll have me to deal with," Apollo reminded him.

"She'll cheat before I will," Di grumbled. Apollo stood up, offering me his hand with a smile. I took it, and he all but pulled me out the front door. I gave Di a wave, and he rolled his eyes. "You better be back in the morning, Euadne! I'm not teaching your class for you!"

I started to laugh, but Apollo and I disappeared before Dionysus heard it.

* * *

"You are going to make me fat."

"Addie, it's just one funnel cake. And it's delicious," Apollo added as he popped a large piece in his mouth. "I mean, mortals have the best food. Nectar is good, but it doesn't cut it sometimes."

"Yes, but we've had corn dogs, popcorn, and a caramel apple. I'm stuffed."

He broke off a piece, shaking it in front of my face. I laughed, obligingly opening my mouth. He fed it to me, and after I closed my mouth, I let it sit on my tongue, the sugar melting with it. It really was good. I glance up, and I noticed Apollo had some powdered sugar on his lip. I stood on my tip-toes and brushed my lips against his. I sucked where the sugar was for just a second and pulled away with a huge grin.

"Now that was way better than funnel cake."

His gaze darkened slightly before he pulled me close to him. His fingers brushed my cheek, and I could feel the blush rise.

"You need to stop that," he ordered as he placed a quick kiss on the top of my head. He was taller than me by a few inches, so it was easy for him.

"Why?"

"You know why. We are in public, and I don't share," he uttered seriously. It sent chills up my spine, along with this delicious flutter in my stomach.

"You can't restrain yourself?"

"I'm a god. I don't have to," he pointed out. "Even if I could make them forget, no one gets to see you in the throes of passion except me."

"That so? No PDA for the sun god?"

"Oh plenty of PDA, just not right now. I haven't seen you in a week, and it won't take much to send me over the edge," he admitted. "Plus, there's something I want to show you, and you can't distract me."

"Yes, sir," I snorted. Apollo narrowed his eyes, giving me a playful pinch on my side.

He took my hand, walking back towards the front of the pier. Apollo brought me to the Jersey shore. It was one of my favorite nearby places. I loved the smell of the food mixed with the ocean. The sound of music filled the air, along with the roar of the waves rolling against the shore. I looked out, memories flooding to the front of my mind. It was funny, because I remembered when carnivals first became a thing. I remember when they built this pier. The first rides were so different (made by a son of Hephaestus actually). The world discovered power and electricity and was finding new ways to use it.

I was lost in the past, and I wasn't really paying attention to where he was taking me until he stopped. He should've handed the guy some tickets. But this glazed look came on the operators face, and he let us go through. Apollo tugged on my hand, and my feet followed him blindly.

We were at the Ferris wheel.

He helped me into the gondola, while the operator closed the tiny door behind us. I was trying my best not to shake and stay calm. Ever since I had died, I didn't like being up high, especially when I was still. It wasn't exactly scary but more unsettling. I almost had a panic attack the first time I rode in his chariot after the whole ordeal. He had said it probably had to do that my soul was more attuned to the earth, to land. Most likely I was going to be an earth goddess of some sort when I was fully immortal. It would just take time to adjust, for that feeling to disappear.

It was a hell of a lot easier than it sounded.

Apollo brushed up against me as he sat down and took my hand in his own. The operator walked over to the controls, setting the wheel in motion. It was faster than I remembered, and the sudden movement had me squeezing Apollo's hand. I tried to make it seem casual, and I kept my eyes on the floor as my body adjusted to it. He gave mine a quick squeeze back, lifting it to press his lips to the back of it.

"You okay?" he murmured in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I offered him a smile and leaned into him more. He wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, the warmth making me feel better. His other hand took hold of mine. I closed my eyes, getting use to the spin of the wheel. It was getting easier every time. Apollo didn't laugh or acknowledge it. He knew better than to do that because depending on my mood, I was likely to either start yelling or sobbing. After we went around twice, I looked up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "What did you want to show me?"

He pointed out towards the ocean, and as we made it to the top, the most beautiful sight came before me. The sun was setting over the water, sending a glow over the area. We were bathed in the light of the setting sun, which turned the world into beautiful shades of orange and gold.

"It's beautiful," I murmured wonderingly. I'd seen plenty of sunsets with Apollo riding in his chariot. I didn't understand why this one was so important. He must have head the question in my tone, because he took a deep breath and starting rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Do you know what a green flash is?" he asked. I nodded my head. The green flash was a brief and rare flash of green light that happened as the sun set sometimes. There was a stint in the 1700s that I spent as a pirate. That's how the world got around, and so that's how I traveled on a lot of missions. I'd heard them talk about it. "You know that legend has it that the green flash is a portal, a brief glimpse into another world. Just like rainbows and portals of light lead to Valhalla in Asgard, the green flash leads to another world. Another legend, from Ancient Greek sailors actually, said that the flash was a sign of great change in the world."

"I don't remember that myth," I replied with a furrowed brow. "Is it?"

"Not that I can tell," he stated as we began out ascent once more. "I've never bothered to find out. I knew there would be one tonight. Have you ever seen one?" I shook my head. "This is the best spot to see it."

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned against Apollo. We went around a few times, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. It had almost disappeared, and then, right before it sunk down below the skyline, I felt it.

It was a surge, a powerful pull that I had never felt before. As soon as I felt it, a quick flash of green filled the sky, and the sun disappeared. I couldn't describe what it was, but I knew it was connected to the green flash. As it disappeared, the surge, the anxiousness that filled my system, vanished along with it.

"How do mortals not notice something that bright?" I said in awe. Apollo just shrugged his shoulders. The wheel was slowing down now, letting the passengers off. We were next.

"Mist does wonders. To them, it just looks like a little green dot above the sun but to us, it's more. There's no explanation for it happening. It's just part of the chaos of the world."

"And what prompted this?" Apollo took my hand as we stepped out of the gondola. Apollo was always showing me things, took me to places I had never been before. I think he was trying to show me everything I could never see, and at the same time, getting me ready for my ascension into full immortality.

"Well, I need to tell you something," he stated. His voice was a little nervous, but there was something behind it that I couldn't quite discern. My heart dropped, and the ghost of an enormous amount of pain welled inside me.

Did he….had he….

I tried to keep my emotions in check. Two thousand years of listening to gods order you around had given me a good poker face. He studied me for a second, but he must have known me well enough to know that I was expecting bad news.

"Addie, it's nothing bad, I swear on the Styx. It was just something beautiful and powerful, and it reminded me of you. I was trying to be romantic," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh," I managed to say. I wasn't the jealous girlfriend type, believe me, but knowing that your godly boyfriend had to have demigod children kind of put a kink in the relationship. Add that to the fact that I couldn't have children, and you entered into a severely messed up situation. I could put two and two together.

As far as I knew, he'd been completely faithful to me the past three years, ever since we got together. I knew how the gods were, how difficult it was for them to not bend to their desires. They weren't human, even if they looked like it. Their feelings and urges were way stronger, and it over shadowed any reservations they may have. That's why in the legends they seemed so cruel. They often acted out of anger, lust, and jealousy. They couldn't undo what they did, and even if they could, they were immortal and pride got in their way. I had seen one too many times how a god or goddess' passions get the best of them: Artemis and Actaeon, Athena and Arachne, Apollo and Cassandra….and those were just the ones off the top of my head.

One time it had gotten close. It was about a year ago that he went out with Hermes. His mortal had dumped him, and he needed to get out. They went to a party, and things escalated from there. Hermes got his rebound girl, and Apollo…. when he came home that night, he told me everything. He said that it was a mortal that was friends with the girl Hermes had hooked up with. She had been flirting with him, and he with her. I asked him how far it had gone, the pain in my voice clearly evident. I had always known it would happen, and I had told myself that it would be okay, that he loved me. Everything would work out. I had chosen this, and I knew what I was getting myself into. I was floored to learn that it was nothing more than a quick kiss. He said that it was like night and day. When it wasn't me he was kissing, it snapped him back into him, not the lust-filled-I-can-do-anything-I-want-and-the-consequences-be damned side of him. He said it felt so wrong, that he couldn't stand hurting me. He realized he didn't want to sleep with her. He didn't even want to kiss her. He had pulled away and left, coming back to me. I didn't think I would be enough, and he had stopped himself despite all the warring emotions. I trusted him with all my heart, but what if it became too much, trying to stay true to me? I didn't want to ask him to change. I didn't want to cause him pain. He couldn't help who he was, and I loved Apollo, despite his flaws.

"Addie?"

I shook my head, clearing the wayward thoughts. I offered him a small smile as I glanced at him at my side. "Sorry. I'm listening."

"I was trying to butter you up," he whispered as he moved to face me. "You have school to get ready for and stuff, but I wanted to see if you would put that off. Because….I wanted to know if you would come stay with me for a while once Camp is over. I just want you close."

"Oh," I exhaled. This wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. I missed him, and it felt good that he wanted me around. "I'd like that actually. Sure you won't get tired of me?"

Apollo chucked as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'd never tire of you, my liakáda. I don't need anything else, Addie. I love you." His tone was so simple and sincere, and I melted over it. I didn't doubt how he felt. We had a weird relationship, but those were the perks of dating an immortal when you were basically one yourself. "You ready to go?"

"Only if you are," I admitted. He smiled down at me, his fingers tracing along my jaw line.

"I've been waiting to have you to myself all night," he murmured huskily. "I'd rather not go back to Olympus. Mind if we go to your apartment tonight?"

"No," I squeaked. My breath caught in my chest. Apollo pulled me to him, gentle as anything, and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my cheek against his chest, smelling his wonderful, masculine scent.

"Hold tight."

The world tilted, and Apollo and I vanished.

* * *

**Another chapter down! In case you are wondering what liakada means, its Greek for sunshine :)**

**I should update again soon! Leave a review to tell me what you think! Things start to pick up next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Slip Up

-Addie-

I was in bed, lying on my stomach with the sheet pooled around my waist. I had no idea what time it was, but I could see the sun starting to peak up through the curtains. Apollo laid beside me, his hand gently tracing patterns on my back. Despite the few inches that separated us, I could still feel him all over me. The memory of last night, of the hours we spent together, flashed through my mind. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel the warmth of his skin, the complete and utter bliss that he gave me in my veins. His taste was still on my lips, which were a little swollen and chapped. The feeling of his touch on my chest, neck, stomach…everywhere, was still there. The way our breaths mingled together, the way we fit together so perfectly, blew my mind. I had a really hot boyfriend, and he was really good at…well, at things.

"You still look tired," Apollo whispered as he placed a gentle kiss against my shoulder. I peeked up at him, his eyes smoldering in the early morning light. I offered him a lazy smile, and he ran his nose along my back, planting soft kisses in its wake.

"That's because it's just after dawn, and I didn't get much sleep last night because someone kept me up."

He laughed lightly, his hand kneading the sore muscles in my back. I got a lot achier than I use to, and I could only assume that was due to the ichor running through my mortal body.

"Oh my gods, that feels amazing," I sighed.

"Your muscles are kind of tight, Addie. What have you been teaching them?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff," I yawned. I was so comfortable. I shifted on my side, and Apollo opened his arms for me. I snuggled next to him, breathing in his scent. My head rested on his chest, my free arm thrown across his stomach. His thumb rubbed my shoulder absentmindedly. "I haven't had proper time to recover. I enjoy waking up at a reasonable hour, not the crack of dawn."

"Don't you have a class today?"

"Yep, at ten, so I will get up at 9:30."

Apollo shook his head and placed a quick kiss on the top of mine. I was really close to falling back to sleep.

"You seem more tired than normal," he observed quietly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice along with the concern.

My time living in the mortal world was measured. The ichor in my veins was eating away at my body. The immortal and mortal didn't mix, and I was a living version of oil and water. I took a potion that gave me more time, but no one knew how much. Nothing like this had ever happened before. So far, I had three wonderful years, but it couldn't last forever. I couldn't live in both worlds, as much as I wanted to. Apollo used to be so overly concerned for me and my health. He would baby me, they _all_ would baby me, and it drove me insane. If I only had a little bit of life left, let me live! We finally had it out, and he realized why I didn't want to be immortal yet. Ever since then, he had backed off. I knew he was just worried about me, and that actually made me smile.

I sighed deeply, placing a quick kiss on his chest. I didn't want him to worry about me. I promised him I would let him know when the potion wore off, and I would. I looked down at his stomach, seeing every defined line of his abs. I ran my fingertips down them, tracing the center line, and he hummed in pleasure. He rested his head against mine, giving me a squeeze. He didn't say anything, but I could feel the tension in the way he held me.

"I'm fine, Apollo. It's just been a really long day and night," I murmured against his skin. "I could just use some extra sleep."

"Maybe you should cancel class today, take a long weekend," he murmured. His hand moved to my back again, and my whole body began to relax at his nimble fingers.

"It's my last class and the games. If I miss, Dionysus will never let me hear the end of it. I can relax the whole weekend after that," I conceded.

"Let's get out of New York. We could go to Paris, Rome, the Virgin Islands, you name it. Wherever you want to go, we'll go."

I hummed in response, but I was too far gone. Apollo whispered something quietly to me, but I couldn't remember what he said.

* * *

I wasn't sure what woke me up, but I was surprised that Apollo hadn't moved. Being the god of the sun, he usually was up and moving by the time the sun was up, which was way before I ever got up. I assumed he would get up when I was awake earlier, but he was still in bed with me, still undressed and breathing deeply beside me. I closed my eyes again, thinking a few more minutes of dozing couldn't hurt.

And then my bedroom door slammed open.

I dove to the side table, grabbing one of my bangles that I had taken off last night, turning it to its dagger form in my hand. Apollo jumped at the sound too, his bow and arrow appearing in his hands. I was just about to fling my dagger in the direction of the door, but I stopped. A deep blush erupted on my cheeks, and I snatched the sheet up so it covered me properly. Artemis stood in my doorway, a drink in her hand and her jaw practically on the floor.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo yelled. "What the f-

"What do you think you are doing!?" she screeched. She was looking back and forth between me and him, her eyes super wide. Apollo made his bow disappear and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was sleeping with my girlfriend. You know, that's what people do when they are together. Don't you know how to knock? I thought mom raised you better than that!"

Artemis's eye twitched just a little in irritation. "I shouldn't have to knock! You two shouldn't be doing anything that involves…that," she sputtered as she gestured to us. She finally put her hand over her eyes, and I could see her muttering to herself.

"Artemis, you've seen worse. I seem to remember you walking in on us making out and encouraging it," he pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, that's one thing! But I am the goddess of maidenhood, and…and…," she turned so she was facing my wall.

"Artemis, I haven't been a maiden for a really, _really_ long time," I reminded her. "I've kind of already fallen off the wagon on that one."

"I know that! I don't- ugh, look, I like you two together, and I'm glad that you guys have… but I'm… there's a difference in knowing and seeing, okay? And I don't need to see!"

"Well that's your fault for barging in," Apollo huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Addie, and she wasn't at camp and you never came home, so I assumed you were here and….just put on some clothes! PLEASE."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Apollo, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh as hard as I was. The minute we locked eyes, we both fell back in bed, laughing loudly.

"I think we may have scarred her," I teased as Apollo moved to hover over me. He brushed the hair away from my face.

"Nah, she really has seen worse," he confessed. I raised my eyebrows, and his eyes widened slightly. "Not me! She walked in on Hephaestus one time. Could've been another Trojan war. I don't make a habit of letting my baby sister see me like this."

"I'M NOT YOUR BABY SISTER!" came a yell from the den. Artemis, being the goddess of the hunt, had excellent hearing. Apollo shook his head.

"Mmhmm," I replied.

He brushed my lips, his fingers carefully running through my hair. "She just doesn't appreciate waking up to something as beautiful as you in the morning."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"We could make Artemis wait for a minute," he murmured seductively.

"Not working that well," I purred as I swatted his hand away from my waist. He groaned into his pillow, but I just laughed and quickly kissed his shoulder. "Your sister would kill us, and I know how you get. It wouldn't be a minute, and you know it." I hoped out of bed, running to my dresser to grab clothes. "Are you getting up?" I called out to him.

"No, I'm going to stay right here and enjoy the view. Get what I can, since you deny me everything I want."

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, while Apollo made catcall sounds at me. I loved it when he was in this playful mood. I picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it at him. He caught it in his hands, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Get dressed!"

I walked into my kitchen, and Artemis was sitting at the bar, looking sullenly out the window. She turned so she was facing me, a scowl on her face.

"Good, you have clothes on. Have you lost more weight?"

"Good morning to you too, Artemis." I'd learned that the best way to get Artemis back on your side was to kill her with kindness. She wasn't really mad, or at least I didn't think so. I think it was just the being unclothed together part that bothered her as she was just a little bit of a prude. She drew the line there.

"You do look skinner, don't deny it. You look like a twig. You need to eat more."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my waist. My shorts were a little baggy, but I didn't think I looked bad. Maybe I lost five pounds, if that. It was probably just from working all summer. I grabbed a banana from the basket, and she gave me a small nod of approval.

"That's a good start. Where's my _baby_ brother?"

"Either in bed or getting dressed," I guessed. She watched me for a minute, and I looked away, out of the window. It was a beautiful, hot summer day. It made me want to go swimming. It would be perfect after my last class. I'd have just enough time before the games started.

"Is it really that good?"

"What?" I asked, my attention going back to her.

"Is…being intimate, having a lover…really that good?"

"Do you really want to go there?" I asked dubiously.

"No," she answered. "But I am curious. There's not much in this world I haven't done, but that's one thing that I'll never get to do. You two just look happy, extremely so. Guess I wondered what I was missing out on."

I thought about it for a minute before I answered. "With him, yes," I admitted. "Honestly, it depends on who it's with. That's what makes it worthwhile." I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drained about half of it. One of mine, I wish I could erase. I tried not to think about my time with Mars or Ares, depending on what form he was in. It wasn't something I liked to remember, and I had fought hard to move on from it. I could feel Artemis's eyes on me. I knew she wanted to say something, but honestly, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to pity me. So, I decided to change the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right! I need you to talk to Aphrodite for me."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I need a dress for the party, and I need to look good. Better than normal, anyway. I haven't seen Horus in a millennium, and even if he knows he can't have it, I want him to _want_ it. I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't want to feel pretty," she huffed. "I mean, you know she'll help you, she loves helping you, but we don't really get along, and I am not going to ask her for help-

"Hold on. Horus?"

"Horus, Egyptian god of the sky and ruler of the earthly plane? I haven't seen him since those stupid magicians trapped them. You'll love the Egyptians, and a few of the Nordic are fun if you get past the crude ones. The Persians are weird in a good way-

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The meeting?"

I was missing something here. I narrowed my eyes, looking at Artemis curiously. "What kind of meeting?"

"Um, the one where all the major pantheons get together once every thousand years to discuss the state of affairs? It's our turn to host. Father said you had to come….Aaand you had no idea, did you?" she said as she noticed my shocked reaction.

I shook my head, crushing the water bottle in my hand. "And when is this meeting?"

"The party to start everything off is next Saturday night," she explained. "It'll last about a week." The sky was beginning to darken outside, and I knew it was me. I hated not having good control over my powers.

"Apollo was supposed to tell me, wasn't he?"

Artemis nodded her head, looking just a little apprehensive. Oh, Apollo wanted me to stay with him all right, but he never told me why. He was trying to tell me something bad, I knew it! Artemis was still talking, but I help up my hand, as a rumble of thunder caused the apartment to shudder.

"I need to talk to my boyfriend," I uttered dangerously. "I'll talk to Aphrodite for you; just give me until after the weekend."

"Umm, Okay. I'll let him give you the details. The hunters will be there, too, just so you know. Thalia said she's excited. I've, um, got to go anyways. Give him hell for me for not telling you!"

I waved my hand, and Artemis disappeared. I checked the clock, and it said 9:45, which was just enough time to give my boyfriend a piece of my mind. It was raining hard outside now. I had caused a good thunderstorm to settle over Manhattan. I watched the rain, my ire building by the second.

I had known Apollo for a very long time, and I knew what his game was. He knew that I would be angry about this. I had made plans to go with Percy and the others to Camp Jupiter in about two weeks, the Monday after this supposed party. I wasn't a god, and I couldn't be in two places at once like some of them could. That meant I would have to skip the trip. Apollo knew it would make me mad, so he was trying to ease me into it.

He was manipulating me, and the knowledge of that made me even madder. Even if it was because he cared.

"Di Immortales, that storm blew up quick," Apollo noted as he walked into the room. "Where'd Artemis go?"

"She left." I turned to look at him, and just as I did, a bolt of lightning struck the build next to us. Apollo looked a little apprehensive. I didn't have to tell him I was angry. He knew.

"And what did she want?"

"Oh, she just wanted to see if I would get Aphrodite to help her with a dress for the party coming up," I explained, my voice full of steel. One thing about carrying the ichor in my veins? My temper was way worse than it had been. "You know, the one you were supposed to tell me about?"

Apollo gulped and took a tentative step towards me. "Look, I meant to tell you last night, but you were having such a good time, and I didn't want to ruin it. I hadn't seen you in a week, and it was decided right before I left for my trip."

"Oh I'm sure you were thinking about me, probably more like you didn't want to ruin it for yourself!" I snapped. Low blow I know, but I was really angry. I wish he would have just been upfront and honest with me. Honesty was big with me, especially since they had hidden the biggest secret of my life for two millennia.

"Addie, that's not true," he promised. "I know I have a reputation but I thought you knew me better than that." I gave him a grudging look. He knew I didn't really mean it, but that didn't stop his eyes from narrowing slightly.

"Why is it so important that I be there? You know I have plans, have had them for months, and now you decide to tell me! How long have you known!?"

"I told you, the decision for you to attend was made last week."

"Sure, but how long did you know it was happening? I bet a lot longer than that, and you didn't even think to mention it?" Apollo didn't answer for a minute. He ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign of him being uncomfortable, and took a deep breath. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's an immortal meeting, Addie. Everyone is going. Zeus decreed it."

"I'm not immortal!" I pointed out angrily.

"Not fully. Not yet, but you will be."

"Oh TARTARUS NO, you guys don't get to play that card! You can't kick me out of things, not tell me things because I'm _not immortal_, but then demand for me to be there because I'm close enough. That's bullshit, and you know it."

Apollo sat on the barstool, watching me as I paced around the room. The storm was howling outside, lightning and thunder causing the world to shake slightly.

I had to admit, part of me thought it would be really cool. I'd always suspected there was other gods, other pantheons, but I never had any proof. I had lived in Egypt for a while; after all, the Roman Empire was vast when I was younger. I saw and heard things, things I knew weren't Greek or Roman. Hiding that from me, I understood. I'm sure there was an ancient law that forbids the mix or something, like a need to know basis. That didn't bother me.

What bothered me was the fact that I didn't buy his reason, their reason for wanting me there. If it was just because I was immortal, why didn't they tell me before? They couldn't make me do anything anymore, but I didn't want to make them mad for no reason. They couldn't order me to stay, and I wasn't about to miss my trip for something I didn't _have_ to be at. If I had to guess, they were trying to appease me, trying to make me think it was a big honor letting me go to this thing. If that was really the reason, then Apollo wouldn't have been apprehensive in telling me. That meant there was only one explanation, and I had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was.

"Nope, I don't buy it. Why do you really want me there? There's another reason." Apollo just stared at me for a second, and then he looked down at his feet. He was debating on telling me. "Apollo?"

"We need to keep an eye on you."

My mouth popped open in indignation. Ding-ding, my hunch was right on target.

"You want me to go so I can be babysat!?" I screeched. "Keep an eye on me? What do you think I'm going to do? Embarrass you? That I have to be watched like a child because I'm a danger? I know how to behave and take care of myself."

"It's not about you doing something, Addie, it's about the others. We have to keep you protected. With the ichor, it's too dangerous for you to be out. It's better to have you close with us, so we can protect you if we need to."

"You are worried they will try something, in the middle of Olympus, with me? I don't think they are going to attempt to drain me with all of you around. They won't even know if I'm not there!"

"They won't know if _you act immortal_! We may act like friends at this thing, but…look, the others can be ruthless. We all want power, a chance to reign over our domain with no restrictions. Some are friends, yes, but the others won't hesitate. They'd kill or start a war to get ahead. They don't need to know about you."

"It seems to me that it would be safer for me to stay away! I'd be across the country, Apollo, in a city with an army of demigods. It's probably the safest place on earth besides Camp! Do you really think they'd hear something and come looking for me out there?"

"I don't want to take that chance," he asserted. "We're not going to take that chance."

"You all are over reacting! I can take care of myself! If I get in trouble, I can come back!" I pleaded. "Don't trap me like this!"

"I'm not trying to trap you, Addie! What if the potion wears off, what if you are too weak to fight back? These are gods. You don't know them like I do, you don't understand what they are capable of," he boomed.

"You are supposed to trust me to know my limits!"

"I do trust you; it's them I don't trust!"

I shook my head. This was the one thing we ever fought about. I was probably over reacting, but I didn't care. If they were going to treat me like a child, then I was damn sure going to act like one. I glanced at the clock, and I was already five minutes late.

"I've got to go. We can talk about this later."

I didn't wait for his response. I simply vanished on the spot.

* * *

**A/N: Addie wasn't very happy was she? What did you guys think? Any ideas brewing?**


	4. Chapter 4- You're not Crazy

**A/N: Another Chapter, but a little long than normal because I know I am late. I have my last exam this week, and then I am free to write all the time! WAHOO!**

* * *

-Percy-

I was checking all the gears on the chariot. Today was the last full day of camp, and we had the games before the celebrations took place tonight. There was going to a chariot race and a gladiator-style sword fighting tournament. The winners would be crowned with laurels later this evening at the closing dinner and fireworks.

Annabeth was on the other side of the chariot, scowling as the checked the data on her new tablet outfitted especially for her. It did something with the signal to scramble it for monsters, a prototype her and a son of Hephaestus had been working on for the past year. We were on a team together, despite coming so late to camp. She hadn't spoken to me all morning, and I had a feeling it was due to the victory my team had over hers last night. Thank the gods for Addie. She should've been a daughter of Athena because next to Annabeth, she was the best strategist I knew. She said it was only because she had worked for Athena so much, but I just thought she didn't want people to realize how smart she was. With some clever plotting using Addie's suspicions and suggestions, we had won the capture the flag, but only just. Annabeth knocked me out, but it was worth the win in the end. I provided the perfect distraction.

"Percy, make sure you tighten the wheel knut extra tight. We don't need it coming off in the middle of the race."

I nodded my head, offering her a playful smile. Annabeth was such a sore loser. She had been bossy and snappy all morning. Children of Athena did not like to lose, and it wasn't something that happened to her very often. She gave me a glare, and I just laughed lightly at her.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. We still have plans this weekend, or did you not want to go to the beach with us?"

"I'm going to Montauk!"

"Good," I said as I darted across the seat of the chariot. Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, but I just leaned forward, placing my mouth right by her ear. "You can fulfill your side of the bet then."

She groaned loudly, shoving me away. "I'm this close, Fish Boy. THIS. CLOSE." I raised my hands up in mock indignation, and Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Let's go get some lunch before I knock you out."

"You already did that once in the past twenty-four hours," I acknowledged.

"Well, I'm about to do it again."

I stole a sideways glance at her, and there was a smile teasing at her mouth. As we walked towards the dining pavilion, I could see Piper talking with some of the Aphrodite kids. She caught Annabeth's eye, and there was a silent exchange between them. They had become pretty good friends over the course of the past few years. They had their own secret girly language that drove Jason and me crazy. I never understood anything they talked about. Annabeth just nodded her head, and Piper left with her half brothers and sisters.

"What was that about? Did I do something stupid again?"

"No, she just wants to talk, Percy. Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"Because it usually is? I've usually done something wrong."

"Well this time, it has nothing to do with you," she replied with a smile. We walked into the dining pavilion, and I sat down at my table. I usually sat by myself because Addie sat the head table. Other than the two of us, there were no other Poseidon children…well, that we knew of anyways. I glanced up there, but she wasn't sitting there yet, which was a little odd. It seemed most of the camp was here.

A cheeseburger and fries popped into existence on my plate, and I walked up to the braziers to do the offering. I was debating on what part to slide into the fire. They enjoyed the smell, the gods. Addie had told me that they could eat human food, but it wasn't like they could live off it. They couldn't eat it very often, so maybe that's why they liked burnt offerings. It was a weird thing, and she said she didn't really get it.

"Don't give them a damned thing."

I turned at my half sister's voice, who was staring at the fire with…well, with fire in her eyes. She looked beyond mad. She looked livid. I fumbled with my plate, and my entire burger fell into the flames.

"Great," I said. At least I could make another appear. I stuffed a French fry into my mouth. I meant to ask Addie what was bothering her, but she had already marched up to the head table, sitting at the far end. I saw Mr. D shoot her a furtive glance, and Chiron looked at her, too. They were the only ones at the head table, and there were a good three seats between them. Addie was studiously ignoring them. Something in a bowl appeared on her plate, and she simply scowled at the fire and muttered under her breath. Dionysus looked at me, with a scowl on his face.

"Jacobson! Get to your table!" he snapped. I turned around before I rolled my eyes. Maybe there was something in the godly air aggravating them today, and I didn't feel like being turned into a dolphin. I sat back down at table, munching on my fries and my newly reappeared burger. Addie tore through her soup, eating just enough to say it was a meal. I watched her storm past Chiron and Mr. D, but when Mr. D called out to her, she just turned around and made some gesture with her hands that caused Chiron to spew his drink all over the table. I knew I needed to talk to her, to find out what's going on. Piper was walking towards my table, Jason walking grimly behind her. They sat down, both looking a little apprehensive, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the table rules. They were still in place about sitting with your cabin, but they were a little more lax when it came to visits as long as they were brief.

"Class was hell with her this morning," Piper claimed as she set her elbows on the table. Jason swung his leg over the bench so he was straddling it. "Do you know what's wrong?"

I just shook my head, and I stuffed the last of my food into my mouth. I could've eaten more, but I didn't want to be run down for the games. "She seemed fine last night."

"Where did she go? I figured she would be here for capture the flag to referee, even if she couldn't play," Jason pointed out.

"I don't know. She had plans with someone. She never came back last night so I'm going to assume it was Apollo."

"I wonder if they got into a fight?" Piper murmured out loud.

"Well, something's pissed her off, that's for sure," Annabeth sighed as she joined them. "I think it's bigger than that because she seems mad at Mr. D as well. Do you know what that thing meant she did towards him?" We all shook out heads, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a rough translation, but it basically means go fu-

"Okay! We get the point," Jason stuttered. He turned towards Piper, a glint in his eyes. "Pipes, why don't you go talk to her? If its boy problems, you're the best one for it." Piper's eyes got wide, and she bit her lip uncertainly.

"I'm not talking to her alone! I mean, I love Addie, but we all know since the death thing her temper is through the roof. She almost caused the arena floor to cave in earlier today!"

"She did?" I asked questioningly. Piper nodded her head. Addie's flares were getting worse and worse.

"She fixed it and then dismissed the class," Piper explained.

"Why don't we all go talk to her?" Annabeth suggested. We all nodded our heads except Jason.

"I, um, have to fix something on the chariot before the games start, so…you guys got this, right?" Jason babbled as he stood up from the table. Piper shot him a disbelieving look, and he sheepishly left the pavilion.

"What was that about?" I muttered.

"Jason still gets a little freaked out around Addie when she's mad. I think it's the Roman part of him coming out," she sighed. "You know, the whole she's-a-traitor-to-Rome curse thing? I know Addie wouldn't hurt us."

I just nodded my head. Addie was cursed by the gods, and the reason they used was that she was a traitor, which actually wasn't true at all. Addie had been trying to save them, but that's a long story. She had been though a lot. She understood that people didn't trust her. While most of her curse had been lifted, the part of it dealing with her fake past still lingered. I had asked Annabeth about it, and all she said was that hearts were harder to change. Addie said it didn't bother her. All of the new Romans that she met when she visited Camp Jupiter a couple of years ago were perfectly nice to her. It seemed to only slightly bother the ones that she was associated with before. I took a deep breath and pushed away from the table. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's go find her then."

123456

It wasn't that hard to find Addie. In fact, it was pretty easy because she left a trail of destruction. Trees were uprooted, along with the ground cracked and fractured like it had been in a major earthquake. She had carved a path in the woods, all the way to Zeus's fist, which now looked even more like a pile of shiiii…I mean schist.

"I kind of like it," Annabeth muttered. Piper snorted. Addie had changed the way it looked, on purpose or not I wasn't exactly sure. We looked all around for her but she was nowhere to be found. The destruction had stopped here though, which probably meant she was somewhere nearby. Annabeth looked at the fist, her eyes narrowed and calculating.

"Addie?" she called out. There was no response other than the rumble in the ground. Annabeth looked around at all of us and pointed up to the top of the fist. "Come on, we're climbing up."

We started to climb, which was slightly trickier thanks to the new renovations Addie had done to it. When we made it to the top, she was lying on her back on the rock, staring up at the sky. She didn't even look at us. She just glared up at the sun like she could incinerate it with her eyes.

"Addie," Piper asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer in one word syllables all day?" I huffed. She narrowed her eyes, and the rock gave a shudder underneath us. Thunder boomed in the distance, and clouds started to build over us. It never rained in camp unless a god or goddess wanted it to. I wondered if Addie could do it. She closed her eyes, a pained expression coming over her face.

"Yes," she croaked. Her voice broke, just as a light spattering of rain began to fall all around us.

"Are you just going to lie here in the rain?" I asked.

"Yep."

The rain was getting heavier, and I think this was Addie's way of "crying it out". She hardly ever cried, which was kind of weird for a girl. She wasn't going to deter us that easy. I moved next to her and laid on the rock beside her. Piper and Annabeth both looked at me, and I gave them the do-you-have-a-better-idea look. They did the same, so our heads were all next to each others in a circle. We laid there in the rain for probably ten minutes and none of us said anything. The rain just fell on us.

"I hate it," she finally whispered. We all turned to look at her, but she was still staring up at the clouds. Her voice was barely heard over the sounds of the rain pummeling the rocks. "I hate them for treating me like a child, and I hate feeling this way. I have no control over my life, no control over my powers, and no control over my temper. I know I'm over reacting, and I can't do anything about it. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy, Addie. This is hard," Annabeth assured her. "You explained to us once about their temperaments and feelings, and it only makes sense with the ichor that it happens to you too. At least you know when to back off."

"You mean I still have my reason. Will I still have that when it's all over? Will I still be me?" she asked in a pleading tone as she righted herself. For a second, none of us knew what to say. The rain fell steadily, and the thunder sounded low and deep. Piper crawled forward and placed her hands on Addie's shoulders.

"Yes, you will still be you. Part of who you are is your compassion, Addie. You are selfless to a fault, and that will transcend into who you are as an immortal. You've always put others first and that will not change unless you want it to." Piper bushed her hair away from her face, and for a moment, I saw it. I didn't see Addie, the immortal who was super strong and confident. I saw Addie, the twenty year old girl who was absolutely terrified of the uncertain future ahead of her. Piper threw her arms around her, and Addie tentatively returned the gesture. Annabeth and I joined in the hug, and a weak laugh came from Addie. The rain had stopped now, and as we pulled apart, Addie quickly wiped under her eyes.

"Thanks, you guys. For dealing with me when I act like a crazy person," she chuckled weakly.

"Not crazy," Annabeth affirmed. "Um, I know you don't want to talk about it-" Addie held up her finger, and Annabeth stopped talking.

"Correction: I'd love to talk about it, but I can't. Not with you. And the only people who I _can_ talk about it with are self-righteous assholes who want to have their cake and eat it too."

A rumble of thunder crashed in the distance, but Addie just rolled her eyes. "Oh, smite me! You know it's true!" she yelled up at the sky.

"So what um, exactly, did they do?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I can't go to New Rome anymore," she sighed. I looked at her, my mouth hanging open. I knew Piper and Annabeth had the exact same expressions on their faces.

"We've had that planned for months, and they decide to pull you for some stupid task now!? That's not fair!" I ranted.

"You are telling me," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I could ignore them, but pissing off that many gods and goddesses wouldn't be smart, and apparently I'm on the chopping block for some reason."

The horn sounded, and we all looked back towards Camp. The games were about to start up. Addie sighed and got up from the rock.

"We can talk more later. You guys have some games to play."

* * *

-Addie-

I stayed behind for just a few minutes, trying to make Zeus's fist look like it use to and less that the pile of schist I had made it look like.

Now I wished I had stayed longer.

Chiron and Dionysus both gave me an appraising look as I walked up the steps to the tent. We had prime seats to watch the games, at the top of the stadium seats. I sat down by Chiron, and Di just glared at me before getting up and leaving.

"That wasn't your finest moment," Chiron murmured as I got comfortable in my seat.

"Yeah, well, it's too late now," I observed. Chiron rose from his seat and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We all lose our tempers now and again. Just try to keep Camp in one piece when he comes back, okay?"

I nodded my head, and Chiron left to give last minute instructions to the campers. The chariot race was up first, and all the chariots were lined up. They were all making last minute adjustments, and even from here, I could hear Percy talking to the horses. I wasn't going to play favorites. I'd be happy with whoever won, but I hoped Percy and Annabeth would.

"I think you owe me an apology, young lady."

I lazily turned my head, looking up at Dionysus. He was standing above me, his hands haughtily on his hips. He had a look on his face but I couldn't identify what it was. Maybe smugness? Well, right back at him!

"I think you do as well."

He sat down in Chiron's chair, giving me what I like to call the godly eye. It's this little thing that all the immortals give you like they could zap you in a second.

"The eye won't work on me," I said as I slouched on my chair. I looked back out at the chariots. "I apologize for losing my temper, not for being mad. We both know that this is seriously messed up, and you should have told me sooner."

"I'm assuming you are talking about the meeting?" I gave him a pointed glare, and then looked back at the race. "Fair enough, apology accepted. If it were me, I'd be mad, too. But we're just trying to keep everyone safe," he pointed out. He was fumbling with something out of the corner of my eye, but I was studiously ignoring him. I felt something bump against my shoulder, and I looked toward him. Dionysus was holding out a chalice, almost filled to the brim with wine. He set the bottle on the table, and I noticed it was _the_ bottle.

"What's this?"

"Your prize and salvation, little storm. It's a peace offering. You won the bet, so here is your bottle from your winnings. I know these temper tantrums-

"THEY ARE NOT TEMPER TANTRUMS!"

"-are beneath you, but you can't help it," he finished despite my interruption. "You are still learning to deal with it, so I'm giving you some advice. Find a distraction. For me, it was wine, but for you, it may be something else. Either way, wine always calms the soul and will help calm that famous temper you inherited from your father."

I grumbled, but I knew he was right. I lifted the chalice to my lips, but something about the smell seemed off to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious at what he was trying to pull. "And what else is in here?"

"A little nectar, and my version of a kick starter. It helps with the mood swings. I take it all the time. I just have to put it in my diet coke now instead of the wine." I eyed him, but Di just rolled his eyes. "I swear on the Styx it's not going to hurt you."

I took a sip, marveling at how good it tasted. I nursed it as the race began, not really paying attention to how much I was drinking. They took off, and I watched the circuit of the racers for two laps. Jason and a boy from the Hephaestus cabin named Bentley were in the lead, with Percy and Annabeth not too far behind.

"So, did you tell the demigods? I know they came to talk to you," Dionysus pondered.

"Of course not. The last thing I want is for them to be dragged into this mess."

"Then drag me. What's really making you angry?"

"The fact that you all are pompous, selfish pricks who only want to claim I'm immortal when it's the most convenient thing for you," I snapped.

My hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that to him. I was waiting on getting zapped, him demolishing me to a nonexistent pulp, lightning hitting me from the sky….but when I turned to Dionysus, he just had a smug grin on his face.

"Just to make sure, what's the one thing Apollo does that drives you crazy?"

"He talks to his chariot like it's a person," I blurted through my fingers.

"And what's one thing he knows that you'd be embarrassed for anyone else to know?"

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. I slammed my hands against my mouth, thankfully muffling the words that spilled out. I couldn't stop answering his questions. It was like I was forced to tell the truth all over again, but this time, I couldn't cleverly twist it.

"What…did….you…do?" My voice was shaking.

"Little potion I bought from Circe that I've just been itching to try out. You see, it helps people work through their feelings. I originally bought it because Ariadne said we needed to work on some things, but I figured this was a much better use for it. The bearer is forcing to say the first honest thing that pops into their mind when asked a question. So if I ask you something incredibly embarrassing, you'll just spit out the truth! Now we can really get to the bottom of this!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Di, what the hell! This isn't funny!" I screamed. The race had ended, but I didn't even get to see who won. I was too busy trying to control the seething rage building inside of me.

"I think it's hilarious. You really think this isn't just the tiniest bit funny?"

"No," I muttered grudgingly.

"That's what I thought. So, what else are you upset about?" he questioned sweetly. "I would have thought you would've had time to calm down from the shock of it all. See, I don't think you're mad at him for not telling you."

"I'm mad that I'm being treated like a child. I'm two thousand and four years old, and after everything I've done, you can't trust me enough to know my limits so you shack me up on Olympus in a gilded cage where you can keep me under your precious little thumbs! Well, I've been there before and that's BULLSHIT! I didn't bust my ass and get my curse lifted to be forced into things! Instead of talking to me about it like ADULTS, you push me into a position where I can't say no without pissing all of you off!"

"Well, you are perfectly right, of course. We've been talking about it for ages, and we should have let you know earlier. In your boy toy's defense, he was against this whole idea."

I looked at Di, my eyes a little wide. "He was? That's not what it seemed like this morning."

"Well, he wants to keep you safe, so he's all for you staying. He just thought we should've given you prior notice."

"That would have been nice, you know, getting treated like my age," I grumbled as I drained the last of my glass. I reached for the bottle but hesitated just a little. "Is the whole bottle spiked?" Di shook his head, and I poured me another glass. Even if he was lying, the damage was done.

"Care to spill what else is bothering you?" he replied knowingly.

"Nope," I muttered defiantly. Di realized his wording choice, so he changed it around.

"Why don't you tell me what else is bothering you besides our…pigheadedness?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared, alright? I don't like the unknown, I never have. I've never had a choice in what my life would be, and now that I do…it's terrifying. My emotions are all over the place, and I don't want…I don't want to mess up, do something I will regret."

Di turned to face me. He regarded me for a second, looking at me like I was something slightly strange.

"You are going to be good for us, Euadne," Dionysus said as he watched the campers head towards the arena clear the center for the sword fights. "The fact that you're scared means you still care, that you still have your humanity. We forget that sometimes, you know." It was quiet for just a few minutes, but I could feel his eyes on me as I drained my second glass. "What do you want to do right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Go talk to him."

"I thought I had to stay?"

"I don't enjoy your company if you're moping about. When you do, you are such a drag to be around. We both know it was never him you were mad at anyways, so go make up with him. It's not like you are going to miss anything. It's the last day of camp."

"Fine, but don't think you've gotten away with anything yet. I will get you back for slipping that in my drink."

Di just gave me a small smile, a wicked glint coming back to his eyes. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

* * *

I walked into Apollo's home on Olympus. It was a beautiful mansion that sat on the eastern edge, positioned perfectly to see the first light of day. I could feel his presence here, one of my new little semi-immortal tricks.

He was standing at the balcony, looking out at the sky. You could see the ocean, sparking faintly in the afternoon light. I hadn't left camp as quickly as I had let Dionysus believe. I went and took that swim, and like always, the water made me feel better. I stayed just long enough to give my congrats to the winners and came straight to Olympus.

Now that my temper had calmed, I really did feel bad for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault. The fact that Apollo could read me so well did get on my nerves, but it also pleased me in a weird way. He knew me well enough to try to lessen the blow. He didn't turn around, but he knew I was there. I walked up beside him, wrapping my arm around his. I rested my head against his shoulder, and I could feel the tension leave his body.

"Addie, I'm-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not sorry for being angry, because I have every right to be, but I'm not angry at you. I know this isn't how you wanted it to play out."

"I wanted to tell you about the meeting months ago, when it was first brought up that you attend. When I realized the dates coincided, I begged them to make a decision. It's not fair to you, and I know you've been looking forward to this trip for almost a year now, and we've ruined it for you." Apollo turned towards me, those light tan eyes boring into my own.

"You could've told me anyways," I pointed out. Apollo chuckled, his fingers grazing my jaw.

"I could have, and you probably would've stormed into a council meeting and started screaming. Then what would've happened? We are notorious for taking things to the extreme, and you don't need any more enemies."

"I wouldn't have stormed in and yelled," I insisted. Apollo raised his eyebrows, and I looked down at our hands. "Okay…maybe barged in with a tone," I admitted with a small smile. He cradled my head in his hands, gently placing his lips against my forehead.

"I have to keep you safe, and sometimes that means I am an overbearing, protective ass. And I'm sorry for that. I'd do anything for you, Addie. I'd move Elysium and Tartarus to keep you from harm."

"I know you would," I whispered softly. I didn't have to drink a truth potion for that to be true.

"Just trust me on this. I know it seems like an overreaction, but I just…" he paused searching for the words, but I noticed a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Did you have a vision?"

"No," he assured me. He took my hand in his, intertwining his fingers around my own. I waited for him to explain, but his eyes had gone somewhere far off. There was something in his tone that made me not want to question him. "Just do this for me, please? It would make me feel better."

I nodded my head, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Apollo pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Nothing comforted me like he did.

"Thank you," he murmured in my ear. "Now, I believe I promised you I'd take you anywhere you want to go for the weekend, and I am a man of my word."

I smiled and leaned back so I could see his face. "I'd like to stay right here." I took his hand, pulling him back inside. "We're going to need the entire weekend for what I have planned, and we can't waste any time."

"And what exactly do you have planned?" he asked in an amused tone. He tried to grab my waist, but I easily slide out of his grasp. He pouted slightly, and I offered him a playful wink.

"We don't have time for that. Get your head out of the gutter! Someone has to explain this whole meeting thing to me, and that someone just happens to be you."

Apollo groaned, but I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Did you like? I've already started on the next chapter, so expect it to be up within the next week! **

**Please leave a review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5- Laurels and Cracks

**A/N: Another Chapter! Please forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes I am positive are in this. I've been studying all day, and I know I missed something. **

**Things are starting to pick up from here...there are a couple of important things that will happen that give you clues ;) There's a time jump, and there will be a lot more in this story than the last one. The gods aren't exactly quick, are they?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

-Addie-

_Two weeks later…_

"Can you make it just a little shinier?"

I gave Hestia a quick nod. I concentrated on my connection to the earth, feeling the tendril seep down into the marble floor. I just needed to take a little off the top, like a sander. I waved my hand, and a fine amount of dust rose from the marble floor, leaving it pristine and shining.

"That's wonderful!" she breathed. Hestia turned to one of the godlings hanging the satin drapes from the columns, an irritated but resigned expression on her face. "That needs to be higher, please, Agathe!"

"Is there anything else you need, my Lady?"

Hestia gave me a smile before sighing deeply. "I think everything is handled here once I get the decorations finished. There's only one other thing I can think of. Do you mind checking with Hermes and make sure he got the shipment of nectar in for the evening? I haven't heard anything back from him yet."

I nodded my head, heading out of the veranda to Hermes' office. It sat on the northern edge of Olympus, and it was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. As soon as the industrial revolution hit, Hermes had his shipping business completely revamped. It was covered in conveyor belts and shipping machines, with a whole horde of nymphs and godlings that helped him run it.

I looked around for Hermes, but I didn't have to look far. I could hear his delicate tone over the noise of the machinery.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIPMENT IS LATE!?" I rounded the corner to see Hermes yelling at Horme, who looked just a little sheepish. I leaned against a tower of boxes, a grin on my face.

"I hope that wasn't Hestia's nectar," I put in. They both turned to look at me, and Hermes gave me a pointed glare before turning back to Horme. He shoved his finger in the minor god's face, a look of pure exasperation on his face. I'd only seen Hermes this wound up maybe one time. "I don't care if you have to go get it yourself, but you better make sure the shipment is here by sundown or so help me-"

"Of-of course, Lord Hermes! I will not fail you!" Horme replied. She was the spirit of impulse and effort, the perfect underling for Hermes in his business venture. Horme was a spectacular task killer; she just had zero backbone. Hermes turned to me, a clipboard and his caduceus appearing in his hand. It turned into a pen, and he began scribbling notes all over the page. "And if you are here to just make my existence worse, then you can walk out the same way you walked in."

"Just doing what I'm told my Lord," I replied with raised hands. "Hestia wanted me to check on the nectar." Hermes sighed deeply, flipping to a different page.

"Eunostus will bring it to the veranda shortly. We just got it in," Hermes assured me.

"Thank you, I'll let her know." I turned to walk out, but Hermes cleared his throat.

"Um, Addie? Do you have anything going on the rest of the day?" Hermes asked as he looked over his list.

"No, my Lord. I was just to help Lady Hestia."

"I need a package picked up. It's very, _very_ important."

"Besides the one that you just yelled at Horme over?" I pondered aloud. Hermes just gave me a look, and I nervously straightened my shirt. "Where is the package?"

"Um, well, you'll have to find it. My carrier lost it. But I know it's in a swamp near New Orléans. You should be able to find it in a few hours."

"A few hours? What?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Addie," Hermes scoffed as he scribbled on his clipboard. "I know you heard me."

"Of course she heard you," Martha hissed. She was slithering along his caduceus, climbing up towards the tip. "But what you are asking of her is very inconvenient. And muddy."

"He knows that!" George, the other snake, replied.

I just looked at Hermes, who gave me a pleading expression. "I know it is last minute, but Father has me making all these deliveries and pickups for tonight….and I need help. I need that package found. I'm asking nicely… Please?"

"If it was so important, why didn't you get it personally?" I questioned with a raise brow.

"I was doing a favor for Nostus. His son needed a job, so I got him to pick it up instead of using mist, and he lost it on the way back. Now he's a boxer because it's the only thing I trust him to do. But it should be no problem for you," he assured me.

"Why would it be a problem in the first place?"

"Umm…that area just has a reputation for monsters and such."

"What kind of monsters?" I dared.

"Well its New Orléans, but since we've moved here…in the old days it was known as Lerna," Hermes responded meekly. My mouth popped open, and I shot Hermes a cynical look.

"Why in the gods' names did you send an inexperienced delivery boy through there!?" I spat in disbelief. Lerna had a reputation, and it was all do to this massive Hydra. Even I hadn't ever gone up against that beast, nor would I ever want to if I could avoid it.

"I warned him not to go through there, but obviously he didn't listen."

"Hermes, I think you should cut your losses on this one," I suggested.

"Trust me, if I could, I would, but I can't."

"Why is this package so important that you couldn't poof another into existence!?"

"First of all, if it's in a magical place, you know there is nothing I can do! Secondly, Zeus ordered two new laurel crowns for him and Hera, special made, and if I don't have it, all Tartarus will break loose."

"So basically you are asking me to save your ass?" I countered with a smile.

Hermes gave me a deadpanned look as Martha and George snickered on his clipboard. "My ass and some of the Cyclops actually, but yes. Let's just say that I will owe you one. I'm asking nicely, Addie. Please?" We stared each other down for a second. Hermes gave me a semi-pleading look, and that was all it took.

"Do you have any way for me to track it?" I finally asked.

Hermes nodded his head and looked towards the two tiny snakes. "They'll know it when you are close. Which one of you wants to go with her?"

Martha and George were silent for a moment, which made me want to say no even more than I already did. Hermes rolled his eyes and stuck his clipboard under his arm, using his now free hand to rub his forehead.

"Whoever stays has to do goblet inventory until the party tonight," he warned them.

Both of the snakes started to volunteer enthusiastically, and Hermes just huffed out in exasperation. "Martha, you go with her. I know you like being a necklace more than George does."

"YES! Haha, George, have fun counting goblets!" she snickered.

I held out my hand, and Martha slithered up. She wound around my neck, her little head sitting right by my ear.

"I'll be back in a few hours," I muttered as I turned to walk out the building.

"If you aren't back by the party, I'll have to send out a search party. Don't do that to me, Addie! I don't have time for that!" Hermes barked. I walked out of the door, shaking my head.

"Well, look at it this way, if you die, I'll be able to tell everyone how well you fought," Martha pointed out enthusiastically. I gave Martha a huff, and she just hummed serenely by my ear.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

-Apollo-

Everything was going according to my plan so far. Keep Addie out of the lime light, out of everyone's notice. I was going to send her on a meaningless task or ask Artemis to let her stay with the hunters, but Hermes' quest provided the perfect solution.

The Egyptians had arrived earlier, making themselves comfortable around Olympus. Anubis and I were drinking wine and sitting in the garden watching the others mill about. The Nords were due any minute and the Sumerians were arriving later tonight. The other Pantheons weren't as well situated. A few representatives would come from others, like the Mayans and the Persians, but just like my father, there was the big three in the godly universe: the Greeks/Romans, the Nordic, and the Egyptians.

"So, is um…._he_ coming?" Anubis asked offhandedly.

"I feel sure. He wouldn't give up the chance to drive me insane," I admitted while a stony expression came on my face. We all got along pretty well for beings with phenomenal cosmic powers. There were very few of us that didn't get along, and even if we didn't, we managed to keep it under wraps. I got along with mostly everyone, except _him_….the Norse King of the Asses. In truth, I really didn't care for most of the Norse; they just weren't my cup of tea. The only Norse that I particularly cared for was Thor and Freyja.

"Nothing will happen," Anubis assured me.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I huffed.

"Last time, he's the one who started it, so I don't blame you. Not your fault," he replied with a smile. "You know, I think Dionysus's wine has gotten better since the last time," Anubis noted as he sipped on it. "This is going to get me in trouble." I knew he was attempting to change the subject. Anubis was never one for fighting. He tended to stay out of his family's drama, simply ushering souls into the afterlife.

"Nu, I don't think you've ever gotten in trouble," I remarked. Anubis just shot me a look, before sighing deeply. He looked like most of the Egyptians looked: olive skin, dark hair that was almost black, but unlike the rest of his family, he had kind eyes. He looked a few years younger than me now, around 18 or so. I hadn't realized it, but I had changed my appearance the past few years. I had made myself age just as Addie had. I didn't even realize I had done it until Artemis pointed it out.

"You know I almost got exiled deep in the Duat a few years ago?"

"No way? Over what?" This surprised me. Anubis was never one to break the rules. He was like my sister in that way.

"Over a mortal. I helped her more than I should have," he finished meekly.

"Her?" I noted with a chuckle. "There's a her? You have to tell me about this! You broke the rules over a girl? You are starting to sound like me."

Anubis rolled his eyes and drained his glass. "Long story short, I currently possess her mortal boyfriend, but she's kind of also dating me too. We had a relationship before they did."

"That sounds pretty…weird," I admitted.

"It was either that or never see her again, and I voted for the later," he pointed out. "You should come meet her. She lives across the divide."

"Yes, because we are allowed to do that."

"Oh, just act like a mortal and casually bump into her!"

"Nu, I do believe this girl has turned you into a rebel," I cautioned with a laugh. Anubis threw his goblet at me, but I caught it.

"One day, Apollo, you are going to meet someone that completely captivates you, and then you won't even know what to do with yourself," he warned. I felt something stir inside me, and I couldn't help the smile that sprung up. I had met someone like that.

"Well, about that-"

"APOLLO!"

The booming voice echoed over the garden, and it could only belong to one person. Thor, his shoulder length red hair pulled back, walked over to me with a smile on his face. To be honest, if you blended Anubis and me together, you'd get something like Thor in personality. I got up from the chair and Thor embraced me with a laugh.

"You look older, Apollo," he noted as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Have your lovers been running you ragged?"

"Not in the way you expect. Where is Sif?"

"She decided to stay in Asguard. Said she didn't feel like arguing with Demeter again," he chuckled. "Anubis, you look like an old man, too!" he embraced Anubis in a bone crushed hug, and he simply let it happen.

"Decided looking like a teenager wasn't my style anymore," he bragged with a wink. I offered Thor a glass of wine, and we attempted to catch up with each other. Apparently, Thor and Sif were on good terms again. Last time he was here, Sif was threatening to leave him. Thor was kind of a playboy, but not nearly as bad as I had been. I imagine it would be difficult to stay mad at Thor. He's got all my charm with Anubis's good heart.

We had spent a long time talking and catching up. We couldn't exactly see each other outside of these meetings. There were laws, ancient laws that were put into place way before even I was born. If there was too much interaction between us, then all Tartarus would break loose. Even with these small meetings, some form of chaos would ensue. It was just a matter of time. Pompeii happened for a reason. Two gods get in a fight, and something big happens. We had managed to avoid another disaster like that, though.

In all our talk, I still hadn't told them about Addie. It wasn't that I didn't trust them. I trusted these two the most out of all the other pantheons. And it wasn't that I was ashamed of Addie. She was amazing. I literally didn't know how to explain it to them. I had thought about it for days now, what I would say: _Hi, I'm the god that's never been in a committed relationship ever, and I just so happened to meet my match in every way possible, but we couldn't be together because she was too good for me even though she was practically a slave. Oh, and now? She basically an immortal stuck in a mortal body, and she could die and her immortal soul will float forever in chaos. No big deal_.

Yeah. That's definitely the conversation I wanted to have with my friends.

Luckily for me, as I was thinking of a way to tell them, fate seemed to have a plan of its own. Hermes walked up to us, an anxious look on his face.

"Apollo, please, _please_ tell me you have talked to Addie," he begged as he walked up to me. Anxiety bloomed inside me. Surely I would have known if anything had happened to her….

"No, I haven't. When is the last time you talk to her?"

"When she irised to say she had found the package."

"That was almost two hours ago," I pointed out. "She didn't say anything else?" I had a feeling in my stomach that Hermes had left something out on purpose.

"She mentioned that it might take her just a little bit to obtain the package. She said that the Hydra took it."

"Have you tried to message her?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, but Iris said it won't go through. It's very static-y," Hermes explained. "I had hoped it was just bad service, but if you haven't heard from her either…"

I froze. What if something had happened to her? What if her body died before we could make her fully immortal? I got up and snapped my fingers, making my bow and arrows appear in my hand. I threw my quiver on my back and pulled the strap tight across my chest.

"Who is this girl Apollo is so worked up over? Some mortal lover?" Thor questioned. Anubis looked confused, but the words were stuck in my throat. Addie should have been back by now. The fact that we couldn't get up with her was a sure sign of trouble. I know she told me to let her live, but sometimes I felt like I was waiting for something bad to happen to her. If she wasn't so damned stubborn….

No. Nothing had happened to her. She was fine.

"Who Addie? She's Apollo's girlfriend. Gods, he's had a crush on her for over a thousand years now. He hadn't told you?"

"Wait, girlfriend?" Thor chortled. "Apollo doesn't have girlfriends!"

"Well, I do now. We're going," I told Hermes. He nodded his head solemnly. Thor just stood there in shock, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"We'll come with you," Anubis offered. I immediately tensed but fought hard to not show it. I might trust them, but they didn't need to know about Addie's strange little quirk. If she was hurt and bleeding, they would know.

"No, its fine. We can handle this. Enjoy the party." I gave Hermes a look, and we both started towards the front of the gardens.

"My Lords!"

We both turned at the voice, and anxiety flooded my system. Soter walked up to us, with the same unreadable expression on his face he always carried. Soter was the god of safety and deliverance from harm. I hired him to keep an eye on Addie, to make sure she stayed safe. She liked to wonder off without protection, and for a while, she didn't know about him. When she found out, I expected her to be furious with me, but I was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't mad at all. She had just said that she deserved it. She had made a promise, and this was a way to help her keep it.

I couldn't tell if he was bearing good or bad news. I tried to read him as he approached, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Lady Euadne is at the gate."

"How is she?" I asked quietly. Soter's expression softened.

"She's fine, my Lord. A little roughed up, but nothing that can't be fixed. In fact, she's a little cranky," he chuckled softly. "She said to tell you she's perfectly fine, and that she was taking the package to Hermes-"

"Tell her to bring the package here," I ordered. "Hermes, you need it right away, do you not?"

Hermes nodded his head, and after a quick bow, Soter vanished to tell Addie. I turned back to my companions, who both looked a little shocked. My irritation and worry overrode my politeness.

"Apollo-" Thor began disbelievingly.

"Don't even start. Yes, she's really my girlfriend, but she means a hell of a lot more to me than that. This isn't just some fling. We've been together for three years, but we've been friends for almost a thousand. She hasn't been immortal too long, so don't upset her."

"You've….been…with her. Only her? No one else in three whole years," Thor responded cynically.

"Yes," I said as I threw my hands up. "Is that so hard to believe?"

The crunch of gravel traveled in our direction, and we all turned to see Addie walking up the path. It took all I could not to laugh. She had some tiny scratches on her, but nothing that nectar couldn't fix. She was covered in mud, and the stomach of her tank top was sliced open with claw marks to show her abs. She was wearing short cutoff shorts and boots with a short sword strapped at her waist. She held a soggy brown box under her arm, and one of Hermes's snakes was talking quietly at her ear.

She looked like a warrior, and despite being covered in mud and sweat, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She looked up at us, and her eyes found mine. She offered me a playful smile before giving Hermes a scowl that normally sent shivers down my spine. She marched up to him, shoving the box in his hands.

"You more than owe me for this one, Hermes. I can't even begin...," she fumed as she pulled the silver snake from her neck.

"Please let me go on trips with Addie more often!" Martha hissed. "It was awesome and disgusting at the same time!"

"Uh, Addie, why is the box covered in slime?" Hermes asked as he held the box away from him. Addie reached for something tucked in at her waist, and she pulled it out to point it at Hermes. It was about a foot long, with a needle sharp point at one end.

"That's because the damned Hydra swallowed it!" she snapped. "You wouldn't believe what I had to look through to find this! And I left a treasure, a literal treasure, behind to bring this here. I swear to Zeus, that thing had eaten whatever shiny thing it could get its hands on," she finished with a flourish of her hands. "Do you want this or not?" she said as she shook it in front of Hermes's face. I finally realized what she was holding in her hand. She was holding a Hydra tooth.

"No. Your trophy, you keep it," Hermes responded as he opened the box. He pulled out two imperial gold laurel crowns, inspecting them for damage. "I'll send someone to get the treasure. No telling what all we'll find. I've got to take these, so I'll see you later?" Hermes left in a hurry, vanishing in a flutter of paper.

"You killed a Hydra? By yourself?"

Addie finally realized that she wasn't alone with me. Thor and Anubis had walked up right behind us, their eyes both wide as they took Addie in. Addie's eyes were just as big, and she crossed her arms over her stomach to cover the bare skin there. She glanced quickly at me before turning back to Thor.

"Um, yeah. Kind of had to. Martha wasn't going to help, and I couldn't exactly ask the Hydra to cough it up," she retorted.

"But you're so…small," Thor protested. I knew what he was getting at. He didn't mean it as an insult; he was amazed. The Norse women were large framed and muscular. They looked like warriors, and they were pretty tall, like the Amazons. Addie was thin, even more so than she used to be, and she was only about 5'4". Compared to Freyja and Sif, Addie looked about as delicate as a porcelain doll.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't fight well," she growled.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Euadne Maximus," I stated proudly as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Addie offered me a small smile and turned towards my friends.

"Call me Addie."

"Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder," Thor stated as he held out his hand. Addie looked at him carefully before taking his hand. The minute their hands touched, a bolt of electricity sparked between them, and a low rumble of thunder echoed throughout the garden. "Storm goddess?"Thor questioned with a smile. Addie tensed under me.

"Kind of," I answered for her. Since Addie wasn't fully immortal yet, we didn't really know. If I had to guess, Addie was more like the new version of the Earth goddess or Mother Nature. She could cause every natural disaster in the book. Anubis just looked at Addie, a weird expression on his face. He shook his head slightly and offered Addie his hand.

"I'm Anubis, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Addie."

"Likewise. If you will excuse me, I need to get the Hydra guts and mud off of me," she chuckled embarrassedly. "Can't go to a party like this."

"And change into some clothes that aren't ripped to pieces," I suggested. I didn't need to get into a fight with anyone over Addie, and there wasn't enough fabric left on her shirt to leave much to the imagination. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick smirk. I raised my hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, and in that moment, we were the only two in the garden. "I'll pick you up before the dinner?"

"Sounds good," she murmured. She gave Thor and Anubis a small wave, and she started to walk out of the garden. All of our eyes were on her retreating figure until she disappeared around the corner.

"Yep, now I see it," Thor surmised.

"See what?" I hummed with a smile on my face. I turned to face Thor, and his head was tilted slightly, a dreamy look on his face.

"I see why you've stayed with her. Feisty little thing, and she's as gorgeous coming as she is going."

"Thor, don't make me punch you in the throat," I threatened. Thor just threw up his hands playfully.

"She is something," Anubis muttered. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, but the moment I thought to ask him about it the expression was gone.

* * *

I paced in front of Aphrodite's place, wondering when Addie was going to come out. I was dressed in a traditional toga that was white with a gold trim. A bronze laurel crown was perched on my head, signifying that I was a member of our council. A gold cape was pinned at my shoulders, along with a dagger at my waist. I didn't expect any trouble tonight, but you could never be too sure. Everyone had arrived by now, and it was my job to keep Addie safe, among other things.

I felt a presence coming towards me, and I looked up. Addie was walking down the stairs, dressed in a turquoise blue gown. It had a plunging neckline, with small cutouts at her waist. From there it flowed out in the traditional pleated way Grecian gowns did back in our prime. It was the perfect touch of modern and ancient, flattering every curve she had. Her long, wavy hair was swept to the side, held back by a jeweled band. She was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen.

"Hi," she stuttered quietly.

"Hi," I replied before I took her hand. I brought it to my lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Does this look okay? Aphrodite told me I had to have it. But I think it's too reveling and I-"

I pressed my lips against hers, silencing her protests. That same spark was there, ever present and building the longer we were connected. Whenever I was around her, it was like I found a part of me I never knew I had lost. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until she was in my arms again. I pulled back to see her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and wanting. She slowly blinked her eyes open, meeting my own. I wrapped her arm through my own, and we began walking down to the party.

"You look amazing, and yes, it's entirely too revealing."

"I can go change," she began as she started to pull away, but I kept a hold of her arm and pulled her flush against me.

"You may absolutely not change. I'm just going to have to beat off the seducers from you all night," I laughed as I pulled her back towards the party.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. I just rolled my eyes. As we got closer to the party, the flurry of voices rose in volume. Addie stiffed beside me, clutching my arm with both of her hands. We came to the opening, the party spread out in front of us. Soft music fitted through the area, fitting to everyone's own taste. I heard the soft notes of a piano.

"I love Mozart," Addie sighed beside me. I looked down at her, a grin on my face.

"Concerto 23?" She nodded her head, watching to couples dancing in front of us. We always seemed to hear the same music. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified," she admitted. "I'm worried. I just don't want to cause an accident or mess something up. You know big parties aren't my thing anyways."

"Well, just stick next to me, doll, and you'll have nothing to worry about," I promised her.

"Doll?" she snickered as she looked up at me.

"I was trying it out."

"Uh huh."

I brushed her hand with my thumb, and she looked up at me. Her dress was almost the same color as her eyes, and it made them pop even more than they already did.

"You ready?"

Addie sighed deeply, giving my hand a quick squeeze. Together we walked into the party.

* * *

-Addie-

The next couple of hours were a blur. I was introduced to probably a hundred gods and goddesses. My mind was reeling, but I was trying to take it all in stride. In all of that time, Apollo had never left my side. We had chatted with Thor, whom I was really starting to like. He was telling me all about his family drama, and I couldn't help but laugh at all the stories. Apollo and Thor had left to go get us some drinks, but he was kind enough to leave me with Urban. We moved over to a bench, and he wrapped his hand through my own.

"Did I tell you that you look really stunning tonight?" he observed.

"Oh shut it, Urban. How did your date go?"

"Really good actually. It's too bad I couldn't bring him here tonight," he groaned. "I hate coming alone to these parties."

"You aren't alone," I assured him. "You have me."

"You have a boyfriend," he complained.

"So should you!"

Thalia sat beside me, bringing a Norse girl by the look of her, in tow. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, a glass of wine in her hand. She looked sweetly over at Urban, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Thalia, you should talk," Urban huffed. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh gods, I'm rude. Guys, this is Kara, and she is a Valkyrie. Artemis is getting us to show them around. Kara, these are my friends, Urban and Addie."

"Euadne Maximus?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"That's her," Urban answered for me. Kara gave me a little bow before sitting beside Thalia.

"Your reputation precedes you. I'd hoped I'd get the chance to meet you. Thor has raved about you. You should come hunting with us tomorrow. My Lady Freyja would love to meet you."

"Hunting?" I questioned. Kara was about to answer, but Thalia burst in.

"It's tradition for the Hunters and the Valkyries to go on a little hunting trip! You know Artemis will let you come; you are basically an honorary hunter. I mean you're practically her sister-in-law for crying out loud-"

"Thalia!" I stuttered.

"Oh my gods, you know it's true. Artemis loves you to death!" Thalia babbled. She tipped her glass to her lips, draining the contents. "I'm going to get another glass, anyone need a refill?"

We shook our heads, and Thalia skipped off to find another cup of wine.

"I'll go with her. She took one of my sister's bets to heart. Thalia is a strong woman, but she has no chance of out-drinking Sigrdrífa. I'm sure we will speak again, Euadne."

Kara followed Thalia through the throng of people, and Urban and I just laughed. Leave it to Thalia to try to out drink a Norse.

"Where is Apollo?" I fretted. I looked through the crowd for him, but I couldn't find him.

"He's over there."

I looked where Urban was pointing, and I saw that Thor and he had stopped briefly to speak with Odin. I had met Odin earlier in the evening, and he seemed to be a lot less temperamental than Zeus. Odin smiled kindly in my direction, leaving them after giving me a small wave. Apollo had two drinks in his hand, and he was laughing about something Thor said. I rose to meet him, and Urban followed. He was ten feet away when this girlish squeal echoed throughout the area. I watched as Apollo's eyes got a little wide, and this woman launched herself into Apollo's arms. She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him in earnest. His eyes were wide open, and he tried to push her away but failed do to the drinks in his hands.

There was a roaring in my ears. I knew Urban was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. My hands balled into fists, and they broke apart. Apollo looked apologetically in my direction. Her hands went to his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a worried expression. She took one of the glasses from him, freeing one of his hands. He grabbed hold of her hand, moving it away from him. An ear-splitting crack, like thunder, shot through the room, along with the shattering of glass. I didn't know if I was angry, jealous, sad, or what….all I knew what that I felt like I was about to explode. I was breathing heavily, and that's when I realized that everyone's eyes were on me.

I looked down at my feet. I had cracked the marble floor, sending splinters out yards in every direction. The goblets that the immortals were holding were in shards on the floor, the remnants of the wine they held spilled everywhere.

So much for keeping my temper.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me for leaving you hanging? **

**Good. **

**After I take my test tomorrow, I'l be free to write to my heart's content. Expect another chapter soon!**

**Please leave a review. I love to know what you guys are thinking, what your reactions are!**


	6. Chapter 6- Old Fears

**A/N: Whoot Whoot another update! I am excited to get this posted, because it's setting the foundation for the rest of the story. Get ready for some laughs, some tension, and plenty of Apollide! :D**

* * *

-Addie-

I felt a tugging on my arm, but I didn't turn to whoever it was. I was staring at Apollo and this girl, both of their eyes on me. The music had stopped, and now I could hear the muttering around us. I was still too zoned out to tell what they were saying.

I was able to take a good look at her. She was freaking gorgeous, on par with Aphrodite. Frick. She had caramel colored skin, and dark, ebony colored hair. Her eyes were crazy though. They were dark, deep green, almost black. She didn't look any particular age. She had that face where she could have been twenty or in her forties.

"Addie, stay calm. Deep breaths and whatnot," a breathless voice came from beside me. Urban was tugging on my arm, whispering the warning to me, but I couldn't look away from them just like they couldn't look away from me. It was the most awkward silence I had ever heard in my whole entire existence. Apollo opened his mouth once, twice, and the women just looked between us confused.

Apollo's eyes locked on mine, and I could see the panic in them. I wasn't mad at him. He didn't initiate the kiss. But why did he look so…

A column fell down behind me, into pieces from where I cracked the floor and apparently it as well.

Oh yeah. I'm destructive when I'm upset.

"Ad-Addie!" he chattered nervously. He motioned to the girl beside him, a meek and cautious expression on his face. "This is Inanna. She's the Sumerian goddess of lust and warfare. She's uh…well, she was….um…"

"A lover?" Urban supplied.

"EX! Ex-lover," he proclaimed a little loudly. The more he talked, the more flustered Apollo got. "We're just friends. It's been a long time, a very long time, like millennia long, and I don't even like her anymore!" Inanna gave him a look and ran his hand through his hair. "Well of course I like you, but I don't LIKE you, but…oh gods…Inanna, this is my Addie. I mean my friendgirl. She's my friend that's a girl, but she's more than a friend," Apollo fretted as he beckoned me over. My feet started moving in that direction with a little push from Urban, and Apollo grabbed and pulled me to him once I was in arm's reach. He took a deep breath, seemingly just a tad calmer. "This is my girlfriend, Euadne."

All of a sudden, this uncontrollable urge to laugh came. A small smile crept on my face, and I realized what a mess this was. Only this would happen to me. Apollo was absolutely adorable when he was nervous, and it was something I had never really seen in him before.

I held out my hand, the easy smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Apollo's girlfriend, if you didn't catch that by now, and I prefer Addie."

Inanna took my hand, a small smile of her own forming on her face. I guess that because I didn't go knocking her upside the head, most of the crowd lost interest. The music picked back up, and the immortals started to pull away from us.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a flirt. I didn't think he would be with anyone. Sorry for kissing your man," she apologized. She looked like she was thinking, and then her eyes brightened up slightly. "Wait! Are you the girl who Apollo talked about last time I was here? The one they tricked into being a slave?" she asked excitedly. I tucked a loose strand of hair around my ear, cringing at the words. It seemed my reputation was not only set in the Greek arena but the other pantheons as well.

"Yeah, that was me."

Inanna squealed loudly, clapping her hands in front of her. "Oh my gods, this is so sweet! I knew he had a thing for you back then, but he wouldn't admit it. He talked about you on and on and it was so adorable and I knew something about his spirit was off and now it all makes sense! My god at the tension between you two! Just feeling the attraction is getting me all hot and bothered," she huffed. She pulled us both into a bone-crushing hug. I looked up at Apollo, whose face was so red with a blush that he looked like Dionysus at his drunkest. "I've got to go tell Dumuzi! I'll talk to you guys later!"

Inanna let us go, and (speak of the devil) Dionysus appeared in front of us with a full goblet in his hand and the other on his hip. Although Dionysus wasn't at the end of his one hundred years of sobriety, Zeus had let him off for the meeting. His cheeks were rosy, a tell-tale sign that he was taking certain advantage of the relief from his punishment. He looked absolutely thrilled at my situation, a humongous grin plastered on his face.

"Addie, I'd clean up your little marble mess before Father has a cow, and I'm not referring to his wife," he added with a wink. "I've already taken care of the goblets for you. Everyone can continue to eat, drink, and be merry!" He looked Apollo up and down, the smile on his face growing even bigger.

"You need this more than I do," he surmised as he handed the full goblet to Apollo. Dionysus clapped him on the back and skipped off. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious after what he pulled with me a couple of weeks ago. I looked up at Apollo, who seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was eyeing the drink apprehensively.

"Does it smell funny?" I murmured quietly. He shook his head, remarkably silent after the blabbing he had done earlier. "You should be good then."

I sighed deeply and looked at the wreckage around us. It wasn't as bad as I thought. There were still some interested eyes on us, but I tried my best to ignore them. I waved my hand, fixing the column and putting everything back in place. I pushed my hands down towards the floor, and when I raised them the cracks mended themselves. A quick polish, and the marble was as good as new.

Apollo began to drain the goblet, and I realized that I needed to get one of my own. Apollo looked a little lost, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the food table. I traded his empty goblet for one full of nectar and picked up a square of ambrosia for myself. After taking a tentative bite, I grabbed the glass from him and took a quick swig.

"So, you talked about me to your ex-lover?" I began. Apollo stiffened and took a long gulp to avoid immediately answering the question.

"Maybe," he grumbled. "Am I in trouble?"

"For saying good things about me to the chick you use to sleep with? Absolutely not. It's flattering," I grinned as I finished off the square. Apollo turned to look at me.

"You're not mad at me?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course not. You didn't kiss her. Everything is perfectly okay, as long as it's ex's you're talking to," I reminded him.

Someone cleared their throat, and Apollo and I both turned our heads to find Zeus looming over us. His eyes were narrowed, and there was static electricity coming off of him in tiny sparks. The hair on my arm was standing on end. I flinched back from the look of rage on his face.

"It had damned better be okay! I don't want another outburst like that again, do you two understand? No more shenanigans or cracking my floor!" He turned towards Apollo, his finger just a centimeter from his chest. "Get your shit together, son! You are a god! Stop acting like a blubbering mortal! And you!" he snapped as he rounded on me. Apollo moved closer to me, his hand resting lightly on my back. Zeus shook his finger at me for a second, seemingly lost for words. "Low profile!" he spat before he stomped off.

We both watched Zeus walk away, and then with one glance at each other, we both started laughing.

"We are a hot mess, aren't we?" I giggled.

"Just a little bit," he chuckled. Apollo grabbed my hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, really. I mean, I don't particularly enjoy other women kissing you, so I wouldn't let it happen again," I hinted. I'd probably punch someone if it happened again. Or I'd at least think about it and my powers would do something insane.

"I think I can manage that," he replied timidly. "I'll make sure to keep my hands free to ward off any more advances." I narrowed my eyes at him, and Apollo held up his hands. "No more should happen! Besides, everyone should know by now, anyways."

I leaned up, brushing my lips against his cheek.

"Good, because you are my man."

Apollo turned towards me, his eyes darkening slightly, which was a funny contrast with the blush still on his cheeks. He placed his hands on my waist, brushing the bare skin there with his thumbs.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Apollo and I parted ways a while later into the party, but we never strayed far from each other. Hestia had dragged me over to meet Isis, who I took quite a liking to. She was good with magic, and since I had inherited some of my ability from my grandmother, Hecate, we had something in common. I had a knack for getting creative with ways to do things, and we agreed to meet and try some things out. After we all talked for a while, Isis excused herself, saying she had to go check on Horus to make sure he wasn't doing something rash.

"There's no telling what that boy will get himself into. Sometimes, I worry about his ego," she groaned. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, and Isis left us. I loved being around Hestia. She was one of my favorite goddesses, and we had spent more time together since I was freed.

"You are adjusting quite well to all of this," Hestia said as she wrapped her arm through my own. We walked over to the serving table, each grabbing a glass of wine.

"Like I had a choice," I said with a laugh.

"Do you regret not being able to go to New Rome?" she asked sadly.

"Part of me does. I mean, I grew up in Rome. To feel like I was home again…that would have been nice. I just don't know if there will be time to go again," I finished sadly. Hestia gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Things will work out eventually. You know that."

I nodded my head, playing with the rim of my glass. I searched the crowd for Apollo, and he was speaking to one of the Sumerians. He smirked when he caught my gaze. I blushed furiously, looking down into my glass.

"He can't keep his eyes off you, you know." Hestia bumped my shoulder, and I retaliated by poking Hestia in the arm. She just laughed as she shook her head. "Does it bother you, my teasing?"

"No," I said honestly.

"Lady Hestia, what an honor to see you again."

We both looked up. A man stood in front of us, Nordic by the look of him, clad in their traditional armor. He had light brown hair and startling blue eyes. He was rather attractive, but in that bad boy way that screamed he was no good. Something stirred inside me, set me on edge. It was similar to the feeling I got when I saw the green flash, just a lot more muted.

"Lord Freyr, it has been a while. You look well."

He bowed to Hestia and then grabbed my hand from my lap. He placed his lips against the back of it, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Who is your lovely friend?"

"Oh this is Euadne Maximus," Hestia explained a little coldly as she took my hand from him and clasped it in her own. "Addie, this is Lord Freyr of the Norse Pantheon."

"Nice to meet you, my Lord," I responded formally as I inclined my head.

"Please, call me Freyr."

"ADDIE! COME HERE!" Dionysus called from the wine table. He motioned for me to join him, and I sighed.

"Duty calls," I grumbled.

"Don't let him get you that drunk again, Addie. Remember, you have the option to tell him no," Hestia warned as I got up. Freyr took my seat, and I could feel their eyes on me as I walked towards Di. He was standing with Thor, Bes, and a Mayan by the looks of him, a table of wine laid out in front of them.

"What do you want, you old drunk?" I jested with my hands on my hips.

"We're going to play a game, and I need you on my team."

For the next hour, we played some ridiculous game that Bes had learned from a college party. The only reason that Dionysus wanted me on his team was because he and Thor had a bet about my drinking abilities (which Di won). Once I realized that, I was done with the game. The party had spread out a lot more. People were spread out in the gardens, and I was looking for Apollo. I wandered around the edge of the gardens, enjoying the scent of the late summer flowers. I was a little buzzed from the game, but thankfully, I had quit before Di could do any real damage to me.

I heard the crunch of feet on the grass, and I looked up to see Freyr walking casually towards me. He held that same devilishly charming smile on his face.

"Funny running into you again. I figured you were still playing your game."

"I finished. I wasn't about to drink myself into oblivion for Dionysus's sake."

"That's probably smart. What are you doing wandering around all alone?"

"I was looking for someone," I explained. "Everyone's so spread out."

"The drunker everyone gets, the more they tend to roam. I will accompany you. No beautiful lady should ever have to walk alone."

Freyr offered me his arm, and I took it while fighting the blush on my cheeks. He was charming, I'd give him that, but something just felt…off. I put my aversion to him to being alone with men in general. Strangers weren't my cup of tea after everything I had been through. For a few minutes, we walked in silence.

"So, tell me about yourself, Euadne."

"Not much to tell. Demigod turned immortal. I've worked as a bounty hunter and currier for the gods for the past thousand years."

"A tiny thing like you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I told Thor, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"That I do believe. If you've worked for them, why weren't you here the last time?" Freyr observed.

"I just recently became immortal. I was cursed for a while."

"How old are you?"

"Just over two thousand," I murmured.

"And what did you do for the first thousand years of your servitude?"

I cringed at the thought. I shook my head, an uneasy feeling creeping into my stomach. Something about his tone sent chills up my spine. I got the distinct feeling her knew the answer to everything he had asked me, and he knew exactly what had happened to me. I looked around for someone or something familiar, something to use as an excuse to get away from Freyr.

"I think I'm going to head back to the party," I muttered quickly. I tried to pull away, but Freyr kept a gentle hold on my arm.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he professed, his eyes full of honesty. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine. I just…those weren't happy times, and I don't like to think about them."

Freyr nodded his head in understanding, and we continued walking through the gardens. I noticed Aphrodite and some god really close to one another in a corner, and I'm glad they didn't spot us.

"You have interesting circumstances, milady," Freyr finally decided.

"What do you mean?"

"You are two thousand years old, and you've been with the gods all this time but they just made you an immortal. That's a little strange, even for us."

"It's not strange. My curse kept me from aging, so I had no need." I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Something in his tone, his line of questioning, was making me feel uncomfortable. I hadn't paid attention to where he led me, and that was my first mistake. We were in a section of the gardens that were more secluded, and a stone wall loomed on my left. There was a dead end that ended in a fountain. I had no exit that way. When I turned to make my way back towards the main throng of the party, Freyr was a foot away from me.

"I think I should head back to the party," I blurted.

"You think so? I was really enjoying our conversation, Euadne."

No one was around us. I tried to step around him, but every step that I took he countered with one of his own. He backed me against the wall, his arm creating a barrier that wouldn't allow me to go further. I tried not to shake, but I could not hide the fear that exploded in me. It felt like Mars all over again. Freyr brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. I wanted to run, scream, to beat him to a pulp, but my body wouldn't move.

"I can only guess why they kept you around for so long. You have to be one of their consorts. Lord Zeus, perhaps? He usually doesn't not settle than anything less than the best. Is that who you were looking for?"

"No, I was looking for Apollo," I said defiantly. I hoped it would make him back off, but a wicked grin lit his face, like he had received the best present he could ever ask for. He stepped closer to me, and I was pressed into the stone wall. He caged me with his arms, his body merely inches from my own. I cringed away from him, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense! My Greek counter is known for his escapades with his lovers, both male and female. You know, it won't be long before he's finished with you. He's not the type to settle with one for very long. Are you not free to take another?" He brushed my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I flinched, and his eyes sparkled with delight. He was enjoying toying with me. My heart was racing, the fear raging throughout me. He probably just thought I was nervous with his flirting, and I was. But I was more than nervous. I was paralyzed with terror. I had to protect myself, but I couldn't make myself move.

"No, and nor do I want to," I spat, although weakly. The look on his face was friendly enough, but his eyes held something that frightened me to no end. He pressed himself against me, trapping me between the wall and him. I could feel him against me, and my breathing hitched in my chest.

"I like the fire in you, my Lady. Such a bright light to be caged so carelessly by your brethren. If your lover isn't handling it for you, perhaps I can settle the flames."

His hand left the wall and gripped my waist, and the panic in me set off. I thought I was going to faint.

"Addie! There you are!"

I turned my head to see Apollo jogging in our direction. Freyr immediately let go of me, taking a step back. I took the chance and practically ran to Apollo. I threw my arms around him, and he wrapped his own around me, one at my neck and the other at my back. Apollo turned to the side, putting himself between Freyr and me. He narrowed his eyes at the Nord. To anyone else, he looked amiable enough, but I could see the fury in his gaze. I clung to his toga, wanting to be as far away from this guy as I could manage.

"You have such a lovely young lady here, Apollo. I was just taking the time to get acquainted with her."

"Thank you," he murmured coldly. He gave me a gentle squeeze as his thumb rubbed the skin at my neck. I was sure he could feel my shaking.

"You should keep a better eye on her. An understated beauty such as hers is coveted. And with such a kind and trusting heart! Someone may try to steal her away from you. I'd be careful"

His tone and features were friendly, but neither of missed his veiled threat. He inclined his head to Apollo, and then to me. His eyes met mine, making my body shake uncontrollably. He smirked seductively, biting his lower lip before cutting his eyes back at my boyfriend.

"The only way she's leaving me is if she wishes it," Apollo threatened. Freyr chuckled dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure, but maybe someone will show her a better option. I look forward to seeing you again, Euadne. Apollo."

Freyr walked away, and Apollo and I watched him go. My breaths were coming in pants, my knees shaking so hard that I would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Apollo. He looked around, and once he knew we were alone, he quickly led me to a small alcove. The minute we were out of sight, he crushed me to him. The shakes took over, and I couldn't breathe deep enough. The panic that had threatened, that was only held back by my battle instincts, now erupted full force. He rubbed soothing circles into my back, holding me tightly. He always knew how to calm me down from the panic attacks. Back when we first became friends, I had them a lot more frequently. He never asked me why I had them, but he figured out why I was so averse to being touched once he had figured out what Ares was doing to me. Apollo just knew how to calm me down, and I was so grateful for that. I hadn't had one in so long, hundreds of years, and I had forgotten how awful they were.

"Shh, Addie, I've got you," he whispered to me. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You are safe."

At his words, which were so kind and patient, I lost it further. I buried my face in his chest, the hitches in my breathing finally breaking to sobs. All the anxiety and fear poured out of me. He wrapped me into him, his fingers holding my head to his chest.

"What can I do, love?" he murmured. His voice was anguished, worry tainting every syllable. I needed to block the memories from resurfacing. Freyr's advance had reawakened an old fear in me, and the only solution was to feel loved. I needed to feel like I wasn't an object simply there to meet a need, that I was cherished, adored even.

"Ju-just hold me, please," I managed through the sobs. I felt so childish asking for it, but it was the only thing that could chase the demons away.

"Of course," he breathed. He guided my arms to his neck, and he gently picked me up in his arms. There was a stone bench in the grotto with us, and he carried me over to it. He held me in his lap, holding me until the spell passed.

His presence calmed me. Every minute or so, he would place a gentle kiss on me or whisper some soothing word. The sobs turned into whimpers, and finally, I felt my heart return to a normal beat. I reached for his hand, holding it firmly in my own. I tucked my head into his neck, resting it on his shoulder. His free arm wrapped around me, surrounding me in his heat. Apollo lifted my face and wiped away the tears. His thumb brushed under my eyes, which I'm sure were swollen from crying.

"Did he touch you?"

I nodded my head. "He was a bit forceful with his intentions."

I could feel Apollo heat up. He always did when he got angry, but his touch remained gentle.

"How forceful?" His voice was full of concealed rage, but he couldn't hide anything from me.

"He was just way too close, way too familiar, with his touches. It was his words that bothered me more. He hinted at you getting bored with me, and that if I was looking for another god to have fun with, all I would have to do is say so."

The heat came off Apollo in waves. I looked up to see his eyes lighting up from within. I knew he was past angry. He was livid.

"I saw the way he was looking at you," he ground out in fury, "when you were with Hestia. I knew Freyr was a dreadful, beastly person, but I hoped coming after you was below him."

"What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "This is why _I_ wanted you here. I had to ensure your safety, not only for your secret, but for my own reasons. Freyr and I have a past, and it has gotten ugly. I thought that maybe the last millennium had rid of some of the animosity but apparently I was wrong. Freyr has sought revenge for centuries."

"For what?" I questioned softly.

"I did something I shouldn't have. I was young and naïve, full of the power Rome had given us. It was incredibly stupid, and I thought I was above consequences. I didn't care what he thought, or what anyone thought for that matter. His love interest took an interest in me, and so I took what was offered before checking with whom they belonged."

"I don't see why he would come to me. I wouldn't do anything with him." Apollo's fingers grazed my cheek, and his lips turned up slightly.

"I know you wouldn't, but Freyr wasn't trying to get even: he's trying to get ahead. Addie, you are my weakness, and I will not let my past harm you. What if he had heard about you? Left the conference and went looking for you? I thought it was out of the realm of possibilities, but by his behavior tonight, I don't think that anymore. He could have taken you before I could…"

Apollo fell silent, and his grip on me tightened slightly. Maybe my gut was trying to tell me something. Maybe Apollo was right, and I didn't realize how these other gods could and would act. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Maybe he was just trying to spite me, but just to be safe, I want you by my side the rest of the conference, okay? Don't go anywhere alone. I wouldn't put it past him to try something again, but he wouldn't harm or try anything here, not with all of us around you. Let's just not give him the opportunity, understand?"

I nodded my head, and he leaned forward, placing his lips against my own. The kiss was hungry, and I could feel the want and desire behind it, although he didn't push it. I held on to him, intertwining my fingers into his hair. His lips molded around my own in the perfect way we always seemed to share. His hands gripped into me, and I needed him in that moment. I wanted him to touch and covet me, to prove that I was his and his alone. I needed that security.

Apollo groaned, and he pulled away, placing soft kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I want to take you away. I want to take you into my arms and never let you leave them. I'd know you were safe."

"I wouldn't mind that," I whispered gently. He looked up, his eyes melting into my own. His fingers grazed the cutouts in my dress, sending goose bumps all over my body. "I know we can't, but it'd be nice to just be alone for a while and-

He cut me off, the taste of him filling me until I couldn't even think straight. He picked me up in his arms, and I felt the familiar pull. We were back at my place, my penthouse, and we were utterly alone. He put me down, but his hands never left me. The look on his face both frightened and enraptured me. He looked like such a tortured soul, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders but he would do anything to keep the burden. I wanted to help, to make that look on his face disappear.

"Apollo, are-are you sure? We can go back. I'll be fine."

His hands cradled my face, and he bent down slightly so our eyes were level. I could see everything in that look, the worry and love he held for me. He needed this just as much as I did.

"All that I want right now is to feel you against me, to taste every single inch of you. I want you, Addie. I need you. I understand if after what happened you don't-

But I didn't let him finish. I crashed into him, my lips and hands exploring him. My hands unclasped the metal adornment that held part of his toga in place. The sash fell to the floor, but he knelt, his hands running up my calves to my thighs underneath my dress. He slid the sandals off my feet, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked tonight?"

He ran his hands up my legs, just shy of getting into indecent territory. He rose up and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to my bed. Apollo stood behind me, brushing the strap of my dress from my shoulder before placing his lips where it had been. My eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of him against me. Everywhere he touched me was a point of heat, of warmth that enveloped me. He was my light, my hope, and I couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. His fingers nimbly undid the zipper at my back, his fingers grazing my back in its wake.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble?"

"Honestly I don't give a damn. I'm a god, a member of the council, and I'll do as a damn well please," he declared roughly as he kissed the back of my neck. "Besides, I think everyone is far too involved in their own affairs to notice our absence. If anyone makes a scene, they'll have to answer to me. My job is to keep you safe and happy, and this is only one of the ways I intend on doing it."

I didn't make another protest. This was much better than the party anyways.

* * *

**BOW CHICKA WOOWWW. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, ect, in a review! :D**

**sorry for any errors I missed :P**


	7. Chapter 7- Death isn't Done

My eyes darted open, the call of one of the gods stirring me from my sleep. I had worked so hard for Lord Hephaestus all day. He tended to forget that I was mortal, and it took me passing out before he released me for the day. I rubbed my eyes, trying to fight the building pain in my head. It was hard trying to figure out who was calling me while battling the pain and sleep. All I detected was a flash of annoyance, and then my whole body tensed.

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a broad chest. I buried my face into the pillow, willing myself not to scream.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting," he breathed into my neck. "I tell you to wait for me here, and I find you asleep?"

"I'm sorry my lord," I whimpered as his hand ventured up my front. The touch sent shivers up my spine, and I wanted nothing more than to run from the room. But I couldn't. The pain would have me on the floor before I made it to the door. "I-I have been up since dawn working for Hephaestus. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not completely heartless, little one," he scoffed. He pushed me on my stomach, and he slowly began to undo the laces of my dress. I gripped the bedding, and he paused in his work. I knew he felt my tension, and if I looked up, there would be a displeased look on Mars' face. Or maybe it was Ares. After Rome began to fail, he began flicking back to his Greek form more often. I would take Mars over Ares any day of the week. He shifted so he was lying beside me, his fingers running languidly up and down my now bare back.

"Don't fight it, Euadne. You are tired, and it will be better if you submit." His words washed over me, and all the tension left my body. My body relaxed, perfectly pliable under him now. In a few quick movements, he loomed over me, his lips moving along my neck. I didn't make a move to stop him. "See? So much better when you behave."

His lips ravaged mine, and in the back of my mind, I wanted to fight. It wasn't him I should be kissing…I had someone, someone else, someone important to me. I could fight him, so why was I giving up? His hands pinned my arms down, and I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move.

"You'll never get away from me, little one. You are mine, even in your dreams…"

He pulled back, but I was no longer staring at Mars. It was Freyr, and there was satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

I shot up in bed, gasping for air. I was covered in sweat, my tank top and shorts sticking to me. I looked around, trying to remember exactly where I was.

I was at Apollo's. A slight breeze fitted through the columns of his bedroom, making the fabric around the bed flutter. I buried my head in my hands as the relief that I had only been dreaming calmed my racing heart.

Two nights had passed since the party, and I hadn't had any dreams.

I had thought that maybe the situation would go by without any other toll on me, but I was wrong. I hadn't had a nightmare about my earlier life in years….since the American Revolution. All it took was that little touch, those veiled little threats, to have me begin to unravel again. I would not become that weak excuse for a human being that I was. I had pushed past that time of my life, but I hated the way that it could still cripple me.

"Addie?"

A comforting touch grazed my back, and the bed shifted under me. I turned to look at the god lying next to me. Apollo rubbed his eyes, attempting to blink the sleep away from them. He reached for my hand and weaved his fingers through my own.

"What are you doing up? It's still an hour until dawn," he yawned.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore," I lied. His face immediately tensed. He was worried I was having _those _dreams again, the dreams that had me screaming when we all realized that my body was giving out. He was so worried, and he had other things to think about. He had his job, and his godly duties needed to come first. The meetings had started yesterday, and Apollo forced me to come with him when I didn't have my own to go to. When I wasn't with Apollo, I was with Urban or the Hunters and Artemis. I'd spent the day after the party hunting with the Valkyries and the Hunters. I needed that day hunting, because it had distracted me from my own head.

I hadn't spent one minute alone. Apollo made sure of it. Part of me was grateful, but constantly having a babysitter was putting me more on edge than anything else. It was a constant reminder of what had happened.

"Addie, are you okay?" Apollo murmured as he brushed the hair from my face. He had sat up, one of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What?" I asked as I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Where you dreaming?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "but I don't really remember it. I'm just restless, that's all. I think I'll go for a run."

Apollo stared at me, his eyes searching mine. He knew I was hiding it and that I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed deeply, giving my hand a quick squeeze. "I'll come with you."

"No, you didn't get in until so late last night! Get some more sleep. No one is going to come after me this early. I'll get out of town, go to the mountains or something. I don't have to be watched. I need the workout anyways. Unlike you, I don't stay in peak form unless I work at it."

"You would if you finally became-"

I placed my fingers on his lips, giving him an imploring look. "I'll be fine, okay? I just need to get it all out."

He looked at me for a minute before finally sighing and lying back down. He threw his arm over his eyes. "Fine, but stay on this side of the country, please. Come let me know as soon as your back. I don't care if I'm in another meeting or not. If you aren't back within a few hours, I will come after you. Understood?"

He lifted his arm just enough so he could see me. I nodded my head and leaned down, brushing my lips across his cheek. "Try to get some sleep. Don't stay up worrying."

"I'll try."

I left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. I had clothes that I kept here, so I changed into my running and climbing stuff. It had been exhausting making them appear from my place so often. Magic wasn't as easy as it looked. The more you used it, the more tiring it became, and I didn't want to rely on it so much. I just decided to keep a few needed things here, and Apollo didn't mind. He wanted me to move in, but I wasn't exactly sure I was ready for that yet.

As I tied my shoelaces, excitement filled me. Nothing chased away the demons like physical exertion, and I always felt at home among the rocks and the water. There were plenty of places I could go, but there was only one place that stuck out in my head. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and peeked back into Apollo's room. He was curled on his side, fast asleep once again. I walked quietly out of the room, heading to the front gate. It was still dark outside. I needed more light before I left on my run, so I decided to walk down and grab a coffee at Starbucks before I went out. If I walked there, hopefully by the time I finished my cup the sun would be on its way up.

The streets of Olympus were quiet. Most everyone was asleep, especially all of the guests. But something felt….off. I was taking the long way through the city so I would pass by the fountain that Aphrodite had commissioned millennia ago. As I neared it, the feeling intensified. I stopped and leaned against the column, taking deep breaths. This must have been a residual effect from the dream.

I glanced around the area. It was one of my favorite places in Olympus. The sounds of the fountain were relaxing, and the water caused ripples of light to be thrown around the area. Thick stone walls surrounded it on all sides, keeping the noise and chaos out. Different flowers from all around the world ran up the columns and trellises. It was a little corner of paradise right in the middle of the city. It was very pretty, and one of the best places if you ever needed to think in Olympus.

"I didn't want to bring it up at the meeting, my Lords. You and I both know that not everyone can be trusted."

I froze, listening to the words with baited breath. Who in the world would be up at this hour and why in the gods' names did they happen to run into me!? I looked around the small area, to the only other opening, and my eyes landed on something I least expected.

Zeus and my father.

I darted behind the column, hoping and praying that they hadn't seen me. I didn't want them to think I was purposefully eavesdropping. I couldn't help that we had run into each other, and Zeus was already mad at me for my display the other night. I thought about returning the way that I had come, but I was trapped. There was no way to leave my hiding spot without them seeing me, and if I vanished, they would feel the surge of magic. I was stuck.

"Why didn't you tell us at the meeting? I don't see how this information could be used in a harmful way," my father's deep voice responded. I heard them come to the fountain. There was a loud splash, and I contemplated just coming out. They couldn't get mad at me for accidently running into them right? It didn't make any sense. They usually didn't hide big stuff from each other, especially after that big fight over the lightning bolt a few years ago. As I debated on just coming out I realized something…the first voice I heard wasn't my uncle's. There was a third person, so who were they talking to?

I leaned around the column, and beside Zeus and my father was a man with blue skin. I recognized him immediately from the party the other night. It was Osiris, the Underworld god of the Egyptians. He use to be the King, but he was banished to the underworld by his brother, Set. His son, Horus, took his place as the King of the Egyptian gods.

"Some of my other brethren didn't want to tell you, but I disagree. You don't understand what he may be capable of. We are trying to find him, but as long as he still has the book of Thoth, he is dangerous. You know the dead don't stay dead in our realm, and Setne has some of the greatest powers I have ever seen from a mortal. He wants revenge for us not turning him into a god, and he will stop at nothing to find a way to come back to life and become an immortal."

"Why should we be worried? That's in your realm, not ours," Zeus argued. "What does it have to do with us?"

"Because there's something in the book that does have to do with the Greek pantheon. A rumor that you possess knowledge on how to create a weapon that will kill a god."

There was a silence for a moment before I heard my father's low chuckle. "We're immortal, Osiris. We cannot be killed. We can only choose to fade. There have been many weapons that can destroy our forms, but we can always come back."

"The rumor was that Ra helped one of your older gods, Uranus, in this knowledge, before things were separated, before the ancient laws descended. His son used this knowledge against him, killing Uranus. If this knowledge does exist, Setne will try to get his hands on it," Osiris explained. "It would give him an edge against the immortals."

"I've never heard of such a thing. Our grandfather was killed by Kronos's scythe. If they did exist, they have been destroyed for millennia. We have no knowledge of these scrolls, Osiris," Zeus insisted. "However, if there is any way we can assist in the capture of him, we will help."

Osiris nodded his head, but he looked suspicious of them. "Thank you. I have my best magicians looking for him, but we aren't allowed to wander earth right now. The assent of our gods into the heavens was ill timed. They need to be back on earth soon, and there is nothing I can do as I am confined to the Duat."

Their voices faded from the area, the sound of the fountain filling the silence they left behind. I waited a few minutes before I left. My thoughts consumed me as I walked to the front gate. I shook my head.

It was absolutely laughable. Immortals were called that for a reason, there was no way to kill them. Kronos had been obliterated twice, but there was still a chance that he could return one day. The most you could do was imprison them, strip them down to nothing, but they couldn't be gone forever. It defied the nature of magic. It was silly, preposterous….

But I still felt like my family was hiding something.

* * *

I sat in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping on my caramel macchiato as I watched the news. The mortal news was the funniest thing in the world to watch to me. Half of their events had something to do with the gods, and the things that they used for explanations were absolutely hilarious. The city was coming to life, the men and women of Manhattan flooding the shop to get their morning fix. There was some story about a scandal with some movie star, and I was decently sure it was one that Hermes had been dating…

"Fancy seeing you here."

I jumped in my seat, almost spilling my coffee all over me. I would have if someone hadn't grabbed my hand to steady it. Anubis had sat across from me, a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you," he chuckled. He had a cup of coffee in his own hand. Anubis waved his fingers, clearing the little bit of spilled coffee from the table. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just decided to go running once the sun came up," I responded as I shrugged my shoulders. "Gotta stay in shape and what not."

"You want to work out? Why?" he responded with a confused look. "You're in peak physical condition as a goddess, you don't have to."

"Oh, yeah, right," I responded meekly. "Of course. I just enjoy it now. I guess it's a habit. I haven't been immortal very long, and it was something I did almost every day as a mortal. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, that's true. You want some company? I haven't been on a run in forever."

"Um, you don't have to do that," I insisted. It's not that I didn't trust Anubis; I just didn't want to inconvenience him. Then again, Apollo would probably approve of me not going along. "Wait a minute! Apollo didn't say anything to you, did he?" I muttered worriedly.

"No, Addie, he didn't, and I'm not trying to invite myself," he laughed as he looked down at his coffee. "I was just going to offer, in case you didn't want to be alone."

"Oh. Well, if you want to tag along, then sure," I replied easily. Anubis smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Where are you running? Around the city?"

"No, I was going to go run in Acadia, up in Maine, actually. There's a trail I usually take."

"That seems pretty far off," he mused as he finished his coffee.

"I like the rocks and the sea. I was going to go rock climbing, too."

"You have a thing for rocks."

"I have a thing for the earth. I am the daughter of the Earthshaker, you know. You can still back out," I teased him as I finished my cup.

"No way. I'm down."

"Well then," I said as I offered him my hand. Anubis snapped his fingers, changing into some workout clothes. He took my hand, and we vanished.

We reappeared in the middle of the woods, the dawn just beginning to peek into the sky. The light faded from the east to the west, from a bright pink to a dark blue. Some of the stars were still twinkling, and I smiled. A soft breeze fitted through the trees, stirring the strands of my hair around my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was where I belonged. I bent down to the ground, sending a tremor through it. We were alone. The campsite was at the other side of the park, and that was where the closest people were. This trail wasn't exactly marked for two reasons. One, the mortals didn't know about it and two, the trail was difficult for even me. I would be panting and soaked in sweat by the end of it. Even if a mortal did find it, no sane person would have run it.

"You're not worried about running into any mortals?" Anubis questioned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Nah," I admitted as I explained what I had done. I took a deep breath, bending down to touch my toes to stretch out my back. "You ready?"

"If you are."

I started jogging down the trail, getting my rhythm and feel for the land underneath me. Every step sent a wave of feeling through me. I could feel the earth around me, the way it was set, and the rivers and streams that cut through it. I could've ran the trail with my eyes closed. After about five minutes, I took off, my ponytail flying behind me. I could run just a little faster and longer than the best humans could, but it was no problem for Anubis to keep up with me. He had the strength of a true god.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The trees were still green, but they were beginning to fade into their fall colors. Even the air was starting to get the feeling of fall; it was in the early morning chill. After a few miles, the terrain got rockier as it crept towards the beach. Soon we were jumping over rocks and swinging on the tree limbs.

I was losing myself in the environment around me. I didn't have to think about where I was going: My feet just went. The earth moved to accommodate me, like we were the same person. It made me feel strong, invincible, like every worry or bad thing that had ever happened to me was gone. After about thirty minutes, a huge rock face loomed in front of us, the sea crashing against the base.

"You want to climb that?" Anubis ranted as we approached it.

I glanced back at him with a smile. I never even paused. I felt the rock push me up, like a springboard. I flew towards the face, slamming into it pleasantly as I made hand holds appear. I flew up the side of the rock with furious speed. Every step I climbed, every meter that flew by, made me feel that much better.

I would never be that scared little girl again. I didn't die and come back from the dead to put up with this crap. I may not have been a full goddess, but everyone should fear me like one. I wasn't someone to mess around with, and I wasn't about to let that stupid Norse get into my head. I didn't want him to get to Apollo through me. I was stronger than that.

I made it to the top in record time, and a laugh of joy left me as I held out my arms in the early morning breeze. I looked around for Anubis, but he was still standing at the base where I left him.

"Are you coming?" I called down.

"You are insane. Like literally insane."

I shook my head, sitting cross-legged at the top of the small summit. It would've taken a human over an hour, but I managed to do it in a little over five minutes. The roar of the ocean drifted up from the bottom, the breeze tainted with the smell of salt and seaweed. I leaned back on my hands, the early morning light warming me.

Tremors softly rolled through the rock underneath me, so I flicked my wrist, making a bench rise up. Anubis had opted not to climb. "Bout time you got up here," I noted playfully. Anubis sat on the bench, a weird look on his face. A towel appeared in his hands, and he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my face and arms.

"You do this a lot?"

"I do now. I didn't really before I was released from my curse. Didn't get too many off days," I murmured. Honestly, it was because my body hadn't changed when I was cursed. I was in peak form, and now, I actually had to do something to maintain it. Aging sucked. Plus, fighting and physical work helped drain the stress. Anubis nodded his head, and I laid back on the rocks. With a simple thought, I made it ramp up so I was lounged back. I was utterly content with the world in that moment. I made a bottle of water appeared in my hands, and I watched as the waves crashed against the shore.

"So…when are you going to explain why you aren't fully immortal?"

My whole body went on alert. I sat up, looking at him strangely. Anubis was eyeing me with interest. His hands were clasped together, and he was resting his chin on them.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no point in lying, I know there's something different about you. What you just did up that rock was freakishly good, even for a god. But you are covered in sweat. You have the powers of an immortal but none of the endurance. You shouldn't have to pace yourself, shouldn't have any signs of exertion on something as simple as a run in the woods, but that's not even the weirdest part about you."

I was itching to pull my daggers out, to see exactly what this guy was playing at. Did he want something? Was he trying to start a fight? It made me anxious to no end. Part of me wanted to blast him, but I knew that wasn't smart. I fisted my hands, fighting the temptation until I had reason to fight.

"What's that?"

"You should be dead."

I stared at him, utterly lost for words. My daggers shot into my hands, and the rock underneath me gave a shudder. Anubis felt it, and he held up his hands in a defensive gesture. It was the only thing that stopped me from launching myself at him.

"Addie, no, I'm not…I don't…I'm not going to hurt you. Apollo is my friend; I'd never want to upset him. Even though I haven't known you long, I count you as a friend, too. I'm not going to go spouting this to everyone. I swear it on the Nile. I'm just curious! I just got this feeling when we met."

I thought back to when I was introduced to Anubis. He did get a weird look on his face. "What kind of feeling?"

"You died. Death's touch is all over you, but yet here you are, in a seemingly mortal body. I assumed they had brought you back, but the gods didn't do it. It was something else."

I stood up, moving a few feet away from Anubis. It made me feel safer. He looked at me with steady but thoughtful eyes. My daggers turned back into their bangles. I didn't think he was trying to start something, but I couldn't understand why he was pushing it so.

"How do you know? You came to confront me about it, didn't you?"

"Kind of? I mean, I was really just getting a cup of coffee. I blame the Arabians for introducing me back in the day. I had meant to ask you, but you were never alone. This morning, you just looked upset, and it just felt like the right thing to do."

"Why didn't you ask Apollo?"

"I mentioned it to Apollo, and he blew me off for the first time since we'd ever been friends. He's extremely protective over you, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I have. You still haven't said why you think they didn't do it?"

"I'm the god of death. My job is to protect the dead, and when I first saw you, this really protective feeling came over me, and it had nothing to do with you being with one of my best friends. You feel different from all of them. I guess I just wondered why."

I sat back down, looking at my shoes. Should I trust him with my story? Apollo would probably be furious, but what if I didn't say anything, Anubis made his own assumptions, and said something inadvertently to someone else? Wasn't it the wisest thing to have one more person on my side?

"Addie, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to," he replied with a sigh. "It's really none of my business."

"I did die, and I should've died again. My whole life has been one hot mess until recently," I chuckled weakly. I knew I could trust Anubis, so I told him my story. We sat on that rock for at least an hour talking about our lives. I didn't go into detail about my past as a slave, and he didn't ask questions, which I was thankful for. I'm sure he'd heard stuff.

He told me about his time with Sadie, and their recent battle with Apophis. He explained that other than a couple of others, he was basically the only Egyptian god that still resided on earth. I couldn't imagine dating a mortal while possessing her other boyfriend's body, but hey, what did I know? He seemed like he loved her, and if he did, then I was happy for him. When we finished, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

"Wow. I'm in awe of you, Addie. After everything you've been through…I see why Apollo loves you. I swear on the Nile, on every pantheon that I can name, on my relationship, that I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you," I quavered. We both smiled at each other, and I glanced into the sky at the now fully risen sun. We had been gone for at least a couple of hours. "We should get back. I promised Apollo I wouldn't be too long, and I don't want him to worry."

Anubis nodded his head and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up from the ground. I felt the pull come from him, and together, we reappeared on Olympus, right outside of the front gates. We walked together, just chatting back at forth as we walked towards the city.

"I've got to run to a meeting with Hades and some others. All the death gods in one place! We'll talk some more later, okay?"

I nodded my head, and Anubis turned to go in the opposite direction I had to go. Something was bothering me, and before he rounded the corner, I went after him.

"Anubis, hold up!" He turned towards me. "Why would you feel protective over me?" I wondered. "I mean, you never said what it felt like you needed to protect me from."

"Well, if the gods didn't turn you, then death still has the advantage. Once death has made its mark, it's extremely hard to evade. Even if it's a mistake, death doesn't lose. All things come to death eventually; it's the way of life. It's the balance of the world, of chaos and maat. When things push it out of balance-"

"What are you saying?"

"Death isn't done with you, and it will stop at nothing to get you back."

* * *

-Percy-

"Percy!" a voice hissed in my ear. "Wake up!"

I rolled over in my sleep, wondering what in the world Annabeth could want at this ungodly hour. The sun was shining, but it still felt way too early to be awake.

We had arrived at New Rome last night. Thankfully, we landed our ship without much hostility this round. I'll admit some of the legion eyed the ship warily after the last time it was here. After all, Leo had almost blown the whole place up because he was possessed by an evil spirit, but hey, I'm not one to hold grudges. We had a wonderful dinner, and then we retired for the evening in the city.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep," I groaned. "It's too early. We told Terminus that he would have to get glad on the same column he got mad in, and I'm not arguing with him anymore-"

"That's not what this is about Percy!"

"I don't handle problems until after nine. You're the smart one anyways," I yawned as I rolled back away from her. I buried my face into my pillow before I was snatched up, her hand fisted into my t-shirt.

"I'm not kidding. Get your head out of the ocean, Kelp Brain. We have a problem."

I was wide awake now. Annabeth had on her business face just inches from my own. I knew better than to mess with her with that face.

"Um, a problem?"

"Come on," she said as she helped drag me from the bed. I threw on a t-shirt to accompany my Finding Nemo pajama pants. Annabeth dragged me into the main room, where we were met with Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. As soon as I stepped in the room, Reyna's eyes zoomed in on me.

"What's going on guys? Is Terminus kicking us out?"

"Percy, don't think badly of this," Reyna said as she waved her hand. A few members of the legion, centurions, walked in and headed straight for our room.

"What in Tartarus, Reyna? What's this all about?"

"Nothing in former Praetor Grace's or the daughter of Aphrodite's room, Praetor Zhang," a centurion said as he exited the room. Frank look apologetically in our direction.

"We know that you guys didn't take it. Octavian just wouldn't shut up until we checked your rooms."

"Take what?" Annabeth asked. "Frank, Reyna…what's going on?"

Reyna held up her hand. A few minutes later, the other soldiers left the room Annabeth and I had stayed in, giving it the all clear. Reyna and Frank dismissed the soldiers, and both of them sat down with us.

"Frank?" Piper asked softly. "What can we do to help?"

Frank looked at Reyna, and then sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure what can be done yet. This hasn't happened before, so we don't really know how to handle it. Last night, someone, well something, got past Terminus."

"Someone infiltrated New Rome without permission? How?" Jason asked in a surprised tone. With a god watching the border, New Rome was probably the safest place on earth. Like Camp Half Blood, only certain beings could get past their defenses. "Immortals are the only ones that came get through the border, and even then, they would've spoken with Terminus."

"That's just the thing, Terminus doesn't remember anyone crossing the border last night, mortal or immortal," Reyna explained. "They seemed to just want one thing, and they left with it before anyone noticed they had been here."

"What did they take?" I asked.

"A small chest from our library, one that has never be opened. Some demigods rescued it from the library at Alexandria before it was burned."

"What's so important about this chest?" Annabeth surmised.

"We don't know. All we were told was to protect it all costs, and now, it's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope you enjoyed, and I prayed I didn't miss anything major! **

**Please leave a review. They help motivate me, and I love to know what you guys are thinking about the story, if you like the flow, the characters, and what not. (Questions and concerns are welcome as well!) **

**Things are going to get interesting from here on out, especially for Apollo and Addie!**

**Until next time!**

**-holls**


	8. Chapter 8- Threats

**A/N: Another wonderful chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I just started a new job and I moved. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

-Addie-

I was running on zero fuel.

I was ready for this stupid meeting to be over, and thank the gods that the other pantheons would be going home the day after tomorrow. I had started at sunrise this morning, and I hadn't stopped since. The gods had me running errands in between my meetings. Early this morning I got to have a little fun with Thor. We tested some weapons with a few other gods. I readily volunteered for the task, despite Apollo's glare. He only let me do it because Thor promised there would be no blood, and I think a part of Apollo secretly wanted me to prove to Thor that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, which I did. I just got a slight bruise on my hip where Mjölnir hit me, but I gave Thor a few scratches. Needless to say, I had impressed a few of the Norse deities, along with some from the other pantheons. I ran some more errands, and after that, I had a lecture for the past two hours entitled: "_Dealing with your Godly Boss: How to Express your Opinion Without Getting Zapped._"

It was exactly as fun as it sounded.

At the moment, I was on my way with a bunch of books to meet Athena. She had iris messaged me as soon as I got out, asking me if I could run to her place to grab them from her own vast personal library. I didn't mind, but I seriously needed a nap, which I had every intention on getting as soon as I dropped these off.

Truthfully, I was thankful to be running around so much. I hadn't had time to worry over everything that had happened. I was use to having enormously bad luck by now. The fates had told me it wasn't over for me yet, but I had no desire to go seeking out whatever was mean to come my way. I'd handle it when it got here. I didn't want to think about what I had overheard or what Anubis had told me. I did make him promise not to say anything to Apollo about what he felt. After all, if Apollo heard it, he would just worry more and more, and I didn't need him any more worried that he already was.

I sent a tremor through the marble to let Athena know I was walking in. She was staring at some documents on a table, with two other men. One was Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge, and the other, I had remembered seeing him briefly at the party, but I hadn't met him.

"You are wrong! I distinctly remember the mountains being formed when Poseidon was having one of his little temper tantrums!" Athena countered to Thoth. The other god I didn't know just looked mildly amused.

Athena and Thoth started arguing, and I cleared my throat to get their attention. You never wanted to piss off a god in the middle of an argument, even if it wasn't a heated one. The man's eyes rested on me, and a kind smile lit his face.

"Athena, darling, you have a visitor," he murmured. His voice was soft but at the same time, commanding. It was the type of voice that made you want to follow him. He had olive toned skin, and dark, chocolate brown hair. He had a beard and mustache, and it only made him look more handsome. His gaze was warm and inviting without even trying. The god's eyes were a startling shade of blue, like the sky when the sun was at its highest. This god was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Oh! Addie, thank you," Athena exclaimed as she took the scrolls and books from me. My eyes were locked with the other gods, but I quickly looked away, a small blush stealing my cheeks.

"You're welcome. Did you need anything else?" I offered as she sat the pile down on the table. I was staring at her, determined not to let my eyes wander any further. Thoth grabbed one of the books, quickly flicking through it. Athena turned to me but was interrupted before she could answer.

"Athena, are you not going to introduce me to this lovely young woman?" The man questioned with a smirk. Athena rolled her eyes, giving him a deadpanned look.

"Enki, you have a mouth and legs, and you know good and damn well who she is. You can try all you want, but she's not going to fall for you," she spat as she snatched a book from the table. She got a satisfied grin on her face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed his eyes leave me as he addressed Athena.

"I know she won't," he responded gravelly.

The blush on my cheeks deepened at least three shades, and Enki got off of his seat. He sauntered towards me, but it wasn't predatorial like Freyr. He had this playful mischief about him. He held out his hand, looking at me with that same kind, slightly lopsided smile.

"Hello, Euadne. I'm Enki."

"Enki?"

"Yes. I'm the Sumerian God of freshwater, male fertility, and knowledge. You can throw a little mischief in there as well. I meant to introduce myself at the welcome party, but I never got the chance. I thought I'd have a chance to meet you at the water gods meeting earlier this week."

"Oh, I didn't get much of that from my Father," I explained. "My twin brother was the water expert."

"Well isn't that something. That's not the only interesting thing I've heard about you."

"Interesting like what?" I replied as I glanced over at Athena. She was deep in a murmured conversation with Thoth, paying us absolutely no attention.

"Different things," he grinned. "You are coming tonight, right?"

"Yes, I think so," I responded softly. "Apollo had mentioned something about going."

"Enki! Get over here so you can prove me right!" Athena called. Enki shook his head, an amused chuckle leaving him.

"Duty calls. I'll see you tonight, Thýella."

I looked at him with wide eyes, wondering why in the world he called me that. Enki walked over the Athena, joining their conversation like he had been involved the whole entire time.

I didn't even bother to think about the encounter with Enki on my way back to my apartment. All I could think of was how much I was going to enjoy the next couple hours of sleep. I climbed into my bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin. My eyes drifted closed, utterly comfortable with everything around me. The silence wrapped around me, but it didn't last for long.

My room filled up with the sound of gushing water.

I looked over at my fountain, which was glowing red, and the usual slow and comforting stream was now a torrent. I climbed out of bed and waved my hand through the water. The color immediately changed to a range of soft blues and greens, and the image began to appear.

"Percy?"

My half-brother sheepishly looked at me, with one other behind him. My face lit up in a smile, as Frank waved tentatively at me from behind my half-brother.

"Frank! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! How are Hazel and the Roman Camp?"

"Um, Hazel is great, but-"

"That's good," I yawned loudly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get all the sleep out of them. "Percy, what are you still doing in New Rome? I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Well, Addie, that's kind of why we called you. We need your help. You're the only person we know to go to with this."

"What happened?"

"Someone stole something from our Library a few nights ago," Frank began. Together, Percy and Frank told me of what conspired the night they arrived.

"Have you ever heard of anything like that?" Percy asked when they finished.

I shook my head. "No, never. You do realize that the most obvious solution is that someone within the camp took the trunk, right?"

"That's what we thought too, but we locked down the camp, and we've checked everywhere at least twice."

"Why don't you go ask the gods? If an immortal asked you to watch it, then surely they'd want to know."

"That's just the thing though…the Romans can't remember who told them to watch it," Percy sighed. I gave them a questioning look, and Frank started to answer but was called away. Percy took a deep breath, looking at me desperately.

"Frank was going to explain this, but this is what they told me. I've heard the story over and over again, so I think I have the details down right. The trunk was in the library at Alexandria when the Romans had control of Egypt. They had no idea how it got there, and no one could open it up. They were just told by the librarian that someone requested that it be protected it at all costs. Well, they saved it from the fires, and it's been kept in the Roman Camp for safe keeping ever since."

"But you have no idea where it came from or what's inside it? It could be nothing."

"I don't think so," Percy murmured as he rubbed his neck anxiously. "Reyna said that it had a picture on it. It was an owl with a set of scales in its mouth, with a sun set behind it. The trunk was really, really old and made of wood that had the symbol burned into the side." There was something about his demeanor that was bothering me. Percy was a pretty laid back guy, but he wasn't acting like himself. He was hiding something.

"Percy, what aren't you telling me?"

Percy met my eyes, and I could see the apologies in them. "You're the only one I trust with this, Addie. I don't know what to do, and this trunk is important, super important. I…I keep having this dream, and you're in it, and so am I, and I don't know what it means. It's just flashes and images, but I know it means something. It has something to do with that trunk; I saw it in my dream. I'm at my wits end, and-"

"Percy," I said as I cut him off. He looked close to breaking, and my heart broke for him. Percy was loyal to a fault, and he hated feeling helpless. I couldn't stand to see him that way. "Get back home and stay safe. I'll do what I can, research and ask around. Send me anything new that you find. I'll go look some right now, and I'll look more tomorrow. We'll figure this out," I finished in a comforting tone.

"Okay, if we find anything else out, I'll get Annabeth to send it to you. We should be home tomorrow, but it'll be late. We can talk more when we get back." Percy went to wave his hand to end the message, and I opened my mouth to tell him it was going to be all right. He must have seen it, because he smiled slowly. "Thank you, Addie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The same thing you've always done: save the world, offend the gods."

Percy laughed, and I gave him a quick wink. He waved his hand, ending the message.

Instead of taking my nap, I took a deep breath and headed to the library. I looked at all the books about Alexandria. A lot of the ancient works that were supposedly lost in the fire there were saved by the gods. None of them wanted that work, the evidence of human accomplishment under their rule, to be destroyed. A lot of the different pantheons had things there. I read about plenty of things that were saved- books, weapons, potions, magical objects- but there was nothing about a trunk.

The sun had already set, and I knew I needed to get back to get ready for the last hoorah or whatever we were doing tonight. I was running late as it was, and I wasn't going to have time to get ready like I wanted to. I shelved the book I was reading and headed out of the library back to my place. As I was walking home, I saw Aphrodite talking to Frigga, the Norse Queen of the gods. Frigga excused herself, and Aphrodite walked over to me, looping her arm through me own.

"Long day?" she guessed.

"The longest," I groaned. "And now I have to go to this thing tonight."

"Inanna's little party she throws?"

I nodded my head. "You coming?"

"No, I've got other things to do. Plus, that's the younger immortal crowd. I'm surprised you're going though," she admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because of what happened the other night."

"Oh that?" I remembered. "It was just a misunderstanding. I have no reason not to trust Apollo."

"Maybe, but they do have a history."

I froze, not really sure what to say. "Are you saying, I mean, you think that…Apollo and her would…"

"No! I mean, maybe, but it wouldn't be Apollo. He's pretty set on you. I believe that Inanna gets like me sometimes. She likes to throw love little curve balls, and she thinks like a man. I'd just be careful around her, especially if you're with him. I'm not saying she'd do anything, I don't really know her. Just don't let her run over you. Actually, I'd been meaning to talk to you about that whole situation."

"The situation?" I muttered grumpily. "There is _no_ situation."

"Ooo, someone sounds jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped as I pulled my arm away from her. Aphrodite just stared at me, slight amusement in her eyes.

"Really? There's something brewing inside you, I can feel it …"

She waited for me to respond, but I ignored her and just continued towards my place. Aphrodite caught up with me, grabbing my arm once again.

"Addie, tell me what's wrong. I may be able to help, you know."

"I just…" I took a deep breath and thought about how Inanna made me feel. I didn't feel threatened by her. She was completely nice to me since that had all happened. She was perfect, immortal, and able to handle and do things that I couldn't do. I may be immortal one day, but I started as a normal human, a mortal. I felt like a child going against an Olympic athlete.

"Spit it out, Euadne!"

"Fine! I'm…I'm a little jealous. I don't feel good enough," I admitted.

"Excuse me!?" Aphrodite snatched me back, making both of us stop in the middle of the pathway. Her eyes were wide, looking over me with a calculated expression. "Care to explain?"

"I just don't feel like I'm up to par. I'm not nearly as pretty as she is, and I'm not as experienced in um...things… and Apollo deserves the best, and I guess when I'm around her I just don't feel like I am even close. You all are immortals- you can literally do practically anything you want, have anything you want, and what in the world he sees in me I just don't understand. I feel like an old station wagon, and I'm fine with that, but Apollo deserves a Maserati, and one day he'll realize that I'm not that."

"A car analogy?" she intoned. I shrugged my shoulders. It was the best I could come up with. "Addie, why do you feel that way?"

"Because," I began, but my voice caught. A pressure began to build behind my eyes, but I would not cry. I refused to. The nightmare I had about Mars was fresh in my mind. I had been used and abused by a god. I was damaged goods. "I have an ugly past, Aphrodite. Most don't have the time or patience to deal with that."

Aphrodite stared at me. She just looked at me for a moment, her expression sobering, and then she did something very unexpected: she hugged me. Aphrodite pulled back, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"You're wrong. You are not defined by your past, Addie. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are one of the strongest humans I have ever met. You are the perfect balance of us and humans. And you are perfect for him. After everything you've been through, how can you not see that?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "I just….don't," I quavered.

"You're a diamond, Addie, in a sea of rocks. You shouldn't even be worried about Apollo. You know it takes a lot to change us, and you haven't seen how much he's changed since you two got together. I can see it. We all can. His heart has thawed, and he's got more of his compassion back. Eventually, you'll see it too." Aphrodite grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of my apartment.

"What are you doing? Are you coming with me?" I stammered.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let some goddess make you feel inferior, and I can help in my own way. We're are going to pick out and outfit, and I'll take care of the make-up and stuff."

"Aphrodite, I literally have five minutes before Artemis is supposed to pick me up!"

"I'm a goddess, darling. I can do it instantly if I wanted to."

* * *

-Apollo-

"I need you to watch my back! Didn't I take care of you last time that we went out?"

I looked at Thor, who had a knowing smirk on his face. The last meeting was right after Addie and I had become friends. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like her, and I was doing everything I could to forget about her. That involved a lot of men, women, and wine.

It didn't really work.

"I was indisposed last time. I didn't ask you to watch me," I pointed out. Thor scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"You would've pissed my brother off and started a war if I hadn't saved your divine ass. You owe me. I'm not even asking that much!"

"Fine," I groaned, "what is it?"

"Tonight, just make sure I don't do anything stupid. Sif would murder me, and we both know she's completely capable of doing that."

"You can't be killed, Thor. We're immortal."

"Well, she would probably cut off my manhood, and that'd be worse," he groaned.

I laughed. Thor and Sif had been together a very long time, and although he occasionally wandered, he really did love her. I had wondered if that would happen to me and Addie. A lot of the immortals said it happened when you were together for a long time. I mean, imagine being with someone for thousands of years. Sometimes they split up, got back together, ect. I had never been with anyone for more than a few months, let alone years.

Honestly, I had no desire to bed anyone else, and I was trying my best to find a way where I wouldn't have to. Athena didn't to have to sleep with anyone to have demigod children, and I'm a god. I can pretty much do what I want. I just had to find a way. That drive, the flirtatious side of me, just wasn't there anymore when it came to others. Addie is what I wanted and needed. And it didn't bother me at all.

"I'll make sure you keep all your body parts, but after tonight, you are on your own," I vowed to him.

Thor clapped me on the shoulder. "Good man. Speaking of females, isn't Addie coming with us?"

"Yeah, she is."

I looked out at our group. Horus, Anubis, Frejya, and a few Valkyries were chatting aimlessly near the elevator. Urban, Hermes, and Nike, along with a few other minor gods, were talking to a few of the Sumerians. Inanna had her arm through Dumuzi's, but she was flirting viciously with Hermes. Dumuzi excused himself and walked over to us.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Dumuzi questioned. "The women wanted to know."

"Addie and Artemis. She was going to pick up Addie on her way here. She got out of her meeting a few minutes ago, so it shouldn't be long."

Do you always know where your twin is?" Dumuzi questioned.

"If I want to, I do."

"That twin thing is so weird. Please tell me you can turn it off," Thor stated.

"Of course we can. Artemis would have killed me by now if we couldn't. It's a good thing she likes Addie," I admitted. Artemis sometimes screamed over the places she found me. Some of them were…of questionable character, but when Addie and I got together, she didn't seem to mind as much.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. My breath caught, heat rushing through me.

"Hi sport."

Addie's hair was super straight, a change from the soft waves she usually had. She had on make-up that was simple but accented her features perfectly. She wore black leather leggings with black ankle boots. Her shirt flowed around her, tunic style, but it was cut low enough that she had some cleavage peeking out.

"Sport?"

"You went with doll, I'm going with sport."

"Damn," Thor whispered. "You sure you want to hang with surfer boy?" Addie grinned, giving Thor a playful wink.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken," she responded as she wrapped her arms around mine. I looked down at her, this incredible feeling radiating through every inch of me. Addie looked up at me, a tender smile gracing her own red lips. "Ready to go?"

I gave her hand a quick squeeze, and we all headed to the club.

* * *

The good thing about being an immortal was that we never had to wait in lines or follow capacity limits. We went to the hottest club in town, and we got to sit in the best VIP area. The others were dancing, the electronic music adding to the party atmosphere. Addie sat beside me, and I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders. She finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table in front of us.

"I'm going to get another drink," she said in my ear. I liked having her close to me. The music was really loud, so her lips brushed me when she talked. I leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her neck before replying.

"We can get the server," I reminded her.

"Well, maybe I want to go get it myself."

"I seem to remember you saying that to me before," I mentioned as I brushed her cheek. Addie's eyes lit up at the memory. We had been in an orchard, a few years after we had first became friends, and she stubbornly insisted on getting an apple without magic. It was the first time that I realized that I was falling for her. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't distracted me," she insisted.

"You were the one who fell! You were lucky I was there to catch you."

"Please! I think you just wanted to have me in your arms."

"That's partially true," I said as I said as I kissed her cheek. "I actually wanted more, and I'm happy to say that I got it."

Addie blushed, a wonderful, rosy color filling her cheeks. She poked my side, shaking her head at me with an adorable smile. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, and I watched Addie as she walked towards the bar. Every eye was on her as she walked across the club. Part of me reveled in their admiration. She was amazing, and the best part was that she was _mine_. I was the lucky one. Another part of me was jealous. I knew what they were thinking, how the men and a few women cast appreciative glances in her direction. Whether Addie was with me or not, I would never let anyone touch her against her will again.

The female bartender gave her a charming smile as she ordered another drink. Addie looked back at me, and I pointed to the bartender, giving her a thumbs up. She shook her head, smiling. I scanned the club, and my eyes paused at a figure in the corner. The man was leaning against the wall, looking in Addie's direction. I watched him for a second, anger sparking in me.

Freyr.

I was up out of my seat before I had a chance to think. He wouldn't ruin this night; I wouldn't let him. And there was no way he was getting anywhere close to Addie. I vanished on the spot, no mortal eyes quick or cunning enough to notice what I did. I appeared in front of Freyr, and it took all I could not to grab his throat and pin him to the wall.

"Get out."

Freyr raised his eyebrows, a satisfied grin on his face. "It's a free country, Apollo. I'm not here for your girl, so chill."

"I don't care why you're here. You're not going to come anywhere near her. This is between me and you, so leave her out of it."

"You are whipped aren't you? And over her? I mean she is decently pretty, but she's no knockout. She's not anything special, and she's got you wound around her precious-"

I lost it. I pushed forward and grabbed Freyr's shirt, slamming him into the wall. "If you really think her appearance is the only reason I am with her, then you don't know anything about me or her."

"Have I managed to touch a nerve?" he sneered.

Our eyes connected, and if he was a mortal, he would have incinerated from my gaze. "If you talk to her, touch her, come anywhere near her, or cause her any kind of harm, I will find a way to kill you," I swore. Freyr's eyes brightened, a cold smile taking over.

"Interesting choice of words, Apollo. You are the one who started this, not me."

"Is there a problem here?"

Anubis walked up to us, ready to intervene if necessary. I let go of Freyr, eyeing him in distaste. Freyr looked at Anubis, that aggravatingly charming smile creeping on his face.

"Not at all, Lord Anubis. I just came to say goodbye to my sister, and I was on my way out. I'm leaving the conference early. I had just hoped to make amends before I left." Freyr turned towards me and held out his hand, a calm expression on his face. What was he playing it? Whatever it was, I needed to find out. I took his hand, and as we shook, he pulled me in so we were close.

"I will watch you meet your end, and I will use any means necessary to do it."

Fryer pulled away, leaving without saying another word.

That piece of shit.

I wanted to rage, and I could feel the heat building up inside me. Anubis placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me over to the bar. He ordered each of us a drink, and I took mine and chugged it gratefully.

"Was that about what I think it was about?"

I nodded my head, killing the drink before asking for another. I wished that alcohol had the same effect on us as it had on humans. It would take a whole bottle for me to get where a few shots got a human.

"Apollo, I know you want to protect her. She can protect herself though," Anubis began.

"I know she can," I groaned. Thankfully, the more dark areas of Addie's past had remained quiet. Anubis didn't understand. She would freeze if Freyr tried anything, and I would never let it get that far. I never wanted her to be in any sort of pain again. She's had enough for an entire existence. Plus, at any moment, her powers could start acting up again. "I'm afraid of what lengths he will go to."

"Apollo, you know I have your back. Look, he can't do much. He can't interact with other pantheons without causing something catastrophic after the meeting is over, so she'll be fine. Odin's not going to let him do anything. He's just trying to get you riled up. It's what he lives on."

"And what if he means it? What if he carries out his threats?"

"Then…honestly, there's nothing you can really do if he does go after her. I mean, you guys aren't married. Zeus won't go to war over a lover, and you know that. But it's not going to come to that. Addie can protect herself, so stop worrying."

Anubis clapped me on the shoulder, leaving me alone at the bar. I ordered another drink, thinking over Anubis's words. Someone slid into the seat beside mine, and I looked over. Inanna placed a hand on my arm, a concerned look in her eyes.

"You're troubled," she murmured, barely loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your glass is steaming."

Sure enough, where my heated hand touched my drink, small tendrils of steam rose. I laughed and leaned my back against the bar, looking for Addie. She was sitting back on the couch with Enki, watching Inanna and I. She looked a little confused, and she offered me a questioning look. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to scare her. I nodded my head, letting her know everything was okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Inanna asked. I shook my head.

"I'm a good listener," she added. I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know you are. Freyr just got under my skin, that's all."

Inanna looked at me, for a moment, like she could see what I was thinking, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about you and Addie. You two are going to be fine," she confided.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. That connection is too strong. It won't be easy, love never is, but what you two have…it's intense."

She got up, straightening her dress. "Oh, and Apollo?" I turned, and Inanna gave me a knowing smile. "I want to see it when it happens."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, you'll know what I mean when the time comes."

With that she left me leaning against the bar as she drifted into the dancing crowd.

* * *

-Addie-

After I got my drink, I looked around for Apollo, but he wasn't sitting on the couch. I was asked by a couple of the Valkyries to dance, but I told them it would have to wait. I sat down, hoping he had just run somewhere quickly. I scanned the room for him, and I saw him and Inanna talking at the other bar.

"You shouldn't be worried about those two."

I glanced to my right, and Enki sat beside me. He leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'm not worried."

"That's a lie. Your mouth tightens when you are worried."

"Fine. I'm not worried about him and her. I trust him," I proclaimed. "And how do you know that? You don't even know me!" I looked back at Apollo, and I knew something was bothering him. It was him I was worried about. What had happened to make him change his demeanor so quickly? He saw me looking at him, and he nodded his head to let me know he was okay. But I didn't buy it.

"I know because I can see how much he cares for you."

"I was talking about the mouth thing," I remarked.

"Oh, that? Just something I picked up. You see, it's hard to keep my eyes on anything else when you are in the room."

I froze, a little uncomfortable with his words. I stared at him, open-mouthed, but he just started laughing. Enki stood up, offering me his hand with a playful smile. "I'm teasing you, Addie! Will you dance with me?"

"If you can act like gentleman," I informed him as I took his hand.

"Of course I can. You deserve nothing but."

Enki led me to the middle of the dance floor, and I was surprised at his gentleness. He wasn't grinding up against me like most of the guys here. He held me like men use to hold women when they danced. It didn't match the music at all. We were dancing a waltz, not the fast paced dancing the young mortals were doing around us.

"Aren't we going to stand out, dancing like this?"

"Of course we are," he boasted. "Look who I'm dancing with!" I gave him a look, and Enki rolled his eyes. "We can dance however we want. To the mortals, we are blending in. If we really danced like them…I have good self-control, but not that good. I'd be tempted then."

"Tempted to do what?" I coaxed.

"To tell you the truth. Honestly, though, it'd never work between us. You are spoken for, and even if you weren't with him, you are far too much in love with your sun god."

"Even if I wasn't, you aren't my type," I dared. Enki smiled, chuckling to himself.

"You know, probably not. I won't even bother trying. You are way too good for me, so it's better we just stay friends."

"I didn't know we had become friends yet."

"It's a work in process for us," he explained. "See, we can make the friendship thing work - do each other favors, occasionally dance together- you know, normal friend stuff."

"Ahh, I see," I observed. "Friends it is then."

I felt a hand at my waist, and I flinched slightly in surprise. I let go of Enki, turning around to face my boyfriend. He was staring at Enki, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all," Enki responded. "You two kids have fun."

Apollo spun me around, earning a surprised gasp from me. He guided my hands around his neck, and then his came to rest on the small of my back. He held me close, looking at me like he wanted to say something important. He never took his eyes off of me. We started swaying to the music, more towards the modern style.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand it. I had to cut in."

"I'm glad you did," I admitted. "I could stay here for the rest of my existence."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he whispered in my ear. The music picked up, and I swayed my hips provocatively. Apollo groaned, giving me a chastising look. "You keep doing that, and we are going home early."

I just smiled and pulled myself closer. We danced to the beat, his hands clutching at my waist. After a few dances, the music slowed down again. He gently placed a kiss on my lips as we moved to the music.

"I know this week has been tough, so I want to do something for you. How about the night after tomorrow, I take you out, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that," I agreed as I laid my head against his chest.

"It's a date then."

I smiled and curled into him. The next few songs were slow, but I assumed it was Apollo's doing. The whole club vanished, and it was just the two of us, swaying slowly to the music. He held me close, and all my worries melted away, lost in the music and my dance partner.

* * *

**Boom! I probably missed something because I edited this while I was at work. **

**Again thank you for the reviews, and please continue to leave them. They keep me inspired, which means you get chapters faster! Plus, I love to know what you are thinking!**

**Tootles :D**


	9. Chapter 9- A Modest Proposal

**A/N: I don't know what to say. ****I started a new job so I'm trying to get the kinks out of my schedule. :)**

**Oh, there is going to be a jump in this story. Like a day or so. I will be doing that a lot for a while, so just a heads up. Percy will be back, but that's going to take a backseat for a while. Think of this as part one, and then there is a part two, but they are both together, savvy?**

******Hope this isn't crap. Forgive me for the errors you find! **

**Now the story!**

* * *

-Addie-

I slammed the book closed, groaning in utter frustration. I just didn't understand why I couldn't find anything out about this damned trunk! My fists clenched, and the marble table top cracked. Thalia looked up at me, but Urban just kept on reading.

"Addie, if you don't calm down, you're going to cause an earthquake," Thalia admonished me. I shot her a look, getting up to drag yet another book down from the shelf.

"There has to be something, just one shred of proof," I ranted. "I can't even find anything about the symbol."

"Did you ask Polymatheia?" Urban questioned as he continued to look through the book. Polymatheia, better known as Theia, was the librarian on Olympus. She was the muse of knowledge.

"Gods, no. The last thing I need is to have the council know I'm looking around. That could get the others in trouble, and I'm not willing to risk it just yet."

"You know that symbol seems like something of Mother's," Urban wondered. "You don't think it'd have something to do with her?"

"I don't think so. The Romans aren't particularly fond of Minerva. I think they'd remember if Athena or her Roman side asked them to guard something." I grabbed another thick volume, bringing it back to the table where we were working.

I was so thankful for Urban and Thalia. They agreed to help me search for any information regarding this trunk. Urban was always happy to help, and he was extremely trustworthy. I knew I could count on him to keep his mouth shut. Thalia was a bit more difficult, but when I told her who it was for, she was game. She's extremely protective of her younger brother. I found it funny that Thalia was technically the older sibling, because Jason looked like he was about five years older than her now.

"Maybe it's a child of Athena's? Like a demigod?" Thalia proposed. I considered the thought.

"Maybe, I mean, it's possible, but if they were famous enough to have works kept in Alexandria, then we should be able to find some kind of record about them. A demigod that famous would have _something_."

For the next few hours, we traded ideas and books, but we still had found nothing. I wondered if Apollo would help me with this. I wanted to mention it to him, but at the same time, I didn't want to cause a fight. Things were going so well between us, and I could just see him stating that this was putting me in danger or something like that. I wasn't quite that desperate…yet. Maybe there was someone else I could ask.

"Let's go," I groaned as I slammed my head on the table. I was beyond frustrated, and my nerves were completely on edge. I knew if I kept looking, then I would end up destroying something. "We have to be at the plaza at one anyways, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was told. Are you going to come back to the library later?" Thalia asked.

"Probably, unless something comes up. I hope after this crazy week, that the gods decided to have a mini-vacation or something. I could really use a few days off."

"Well, we don't have that luxury. Artemis has decided that we are going hunting in Canada. She says she hasn't shot anything all week, and the Lastrygonians are getting a big head," Thalia explained. "I'd come help, but apparently we are leaving as soon as the ceremony is over."

"I can, if Mother doesn't have anything for me," Urban offered as he opened the door. We walked out of the library, heading towards the main plaza where we were ending the conference.

"Thank you," I replied as I turned around so I could face Urban and Thalia. "If we don't find anything today, then-"

Something hit me from the side, and I fell. Luckily, we were right at the edge of a small flight of stairs, to which I started tumbling down.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I tried to catch my fall, and pain shot up my wrist as my knuckles took the brunt of my weight. A groan of pain left me, and I rolled over on my back.

"I knew the Greeks were rather slow, but I had hoped they would be able to _watch where they were going._"

Urban and Thalia scrambled down the steps to help me up. I knew from the pain in my side and arms there would be bruises tomorrow. Thank the gods that it was only about six or so stairs. I looked up at the guy I had run into, and my eyes narrowed. He was one of the gods I hadn't formally met, and that was because he was around Ares a good bit. I have to admit, I had avoided any run in with him even when he was alone. From what I heard from Apollo and Anubis, I had no desire to meet him.

"Set," I grimaced. He looked different every time I saw him. One time, his skin was red, and he had black hair. Today, he had extremely pale skin, almost white, and his eyes were a vivid shade of red. His hair was gone, and a close-fitting circlet made of gold sparkled on his head, almost like a fitted laurel wreath.

"Look what we've got here! Olympus's own personal slave!"

I shot Set a glare, my eyes narrowing to slits. He was the Egyptian god of chaos and evil, and I knew he was trying to rile me up. That's what he lived for, to sow chaos, and I had avoided him because I knew, along with the council, that he would ignite my temper. Keeping a low profile meant keeping a low temper, and being around Set was a big no. There were two others with him, no doubt some minor Egyptian gods under him. He stepped down the steps towards me, an amused grin on his face.

"You know, I've wanted to meet you for some time now. After all the rumors, I wondered what you looked like."

"Well, now you know. You could apologize for knocking me down the stairs," I pointed out. Urban had a hold of my arm, and Thalia was standing in front of me, a little protectively. Urban gave me a concerned glance, but I quickly gave an indiscernible shake of my head so Set wouldn't notice.

"I could, but I'm not going to bother. I know for a fact that it wasn't the first time you were down on your knees because of a god," he beamed.

My face turned red, and a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. I took a step forward, and Urban placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going any farther. "Excuse me?"

"After everything I heard, I expected more. I imagined you'd be a little stronger, a lot prettier…I have to say I'm disappointed."

"Addie, come on, let's go," Urban muttered. Set was trying to provoke me, and he was succeeding. It was in the air, making the hair on my arms stand on end. It was worse that Ares's aura ever was. His aura made me want to do crazy things, suicidal things, and insane things. The ground gave a shake, and the columns groaned from the pressure.

"Good. I bet disappointment is something you are use to," I snapped. I turned away from Set, and Thalia fell into step beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ignore him, Addie."

I nodded my head, but I could still hear him. He was talking to the other two minors, following us close enough that he knew every word would reach me. He wasn't done yet. I tried to speed up a little, but Set kept up with us.

"So she got tricked into being a slave to the gods. Ares bedded her, but he never talked much about her which means she must not have been that good intimately-"

Anger was boiling up inside me, intense and fresh like an explosion. It was like he was pouring gasoline on me, and I was an open flame. I balled my fists. Lightning flashed above us. The storm clouds were building at an alarming rate, faster and more violently than they ever had before. I closed my eyes, letting Urban guide me as I focused on my breathing.

I couldn't lose my temper.

"-she probably is a shriveled up old maid, and who wouldn't grow tired of her? Just another washed up slave that the Olympians deemed to keep around for some ungodly reason-"

_Breathe in._

"I have my own theory for why she's gained so much renown-"

_Breathe out._

"The rumors about her are all over the place, and no one will answer any questions concerning her-"

_Breathe in. _

"She's supposedly dating Apollo, but you know what I think?"

_Breathe out._

"I think that the little whore probably slept with most of the council to get free. After all, gods-"

I snapped. A wave of energy left me, blasting Thalia and Urban back from me. My daggers appeared in my hands, and next thing I knew, I had Set pinned against the wall, one of my daggers at his throat. The wind whipped around us, lightning and thunder going back and forth so quickly that I thought we were in the middle of a hurricane.

"If you are going to keep running your damned mouth about me, then I can dispose of your tongue for you."

Set didn't even look upset or angry. He simply looked amused. "Big words for such a tiny thing. Have I upset you, deary? Which part hurt the most?"

I felt a rippled in between us, and I was slammed back. I reached within me, countering with my own magic. Instead of being thrown back, I simply slid across the marble for about ten feet. Set let out a laugh, one filled with excitement.

"Very nice! What did you have to do to learn that little trick? Bed another god?"

I threw one of my daggers with deadly speed. It should have hit him in the face, right between the eyes, but it stopped in midair, about an inch from his face. He eyed the dagger in surprise, like he was astounded that it had even gotten that far. Set's eyes narrowed, his expression turning to an angry one. He was about to retaliate, I could feel it in the air, and the energy around me pooled and condensed in prep for the counter attack.

"What's going on here?"

I froze. I knew that commanding voice better than my own. I summoned my dagger back to me, quickly transforming them both back into bangles. I turned, facing what use to be my worst fear.

Ares.

He looked scary calm, which usually scared me most of all. Ares grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him so he was between me and Set.

"Set?" he questioned.

"Your little slut- I mean slave, attacked me for no reason," the god ventured. My mouth fell open, and I launched myself at him again. Ares grabbed my waist, keeping me from attacking Set.

"You piece of schist!" I yelled.

Ares gave me a warning squeeze, and I looked back at him. He gave me a look, one that told me to be quiet, and the rage welled inside me again. Instead of anger, something different was in his eyes, and he shook his head. I felt the rage, the blood lust, leave me, and he looked back at Set.

"Euadne may be some things, but she is not one to attack without provocation. You are telling me you weren't goading her at all?"

"Ah, maybe just a tad. I heard she had a temper. I wanted to see what it was like. She almost caused a war. Wars _are_ my favorite," he sighed.

"When fought for the right reasons. Let's call this a draw, hmm? You got your reaction, isn't that enough?"

Set looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he took a step closer to us. Ares's arm was still around me, holding me to him. Set stared into my eyes and tilted his lead to the side slightly.

"For now."

He turned then, walking away from us. As soon as he was out of sight, my adrenaline fell to practically zero. I realized how close to Ares I was, and I pushed against his arm. It had been three years since I had really even spoke to him, let alone touched him. Ares groaned, frustration coloring his tone, and he let go of me, turning to me with a glower on his face.

"Do you intentionally like to cause problems, or is that just a habit of yours?"

"He got what he deserved," I snapped. "Actually, he deserved a lot worse."

Ares moved quickly towards me, pinning me to a column, his hand resting on my chest at the base of my throat. At first, it kind of hurt, and I saw Ares's face grimace in pain. Aphrodite's curse was still upon him. He released some of the pressure, keeping me in place but no longer causing me pain.

"Get your hands off of her," Thalia snapped. She tried to pull his arm away, but she was pushed back. Now free, I tried to move away from him, but Ares was too quick. He grabbed my hand, pulling it up high so it was on eye level. My knuckles had busted from the fall, and small tendrils of golden ichor ran down my hand. Before my eyes, the wounds began to heal. It wasn't nearly on the level that Apollo's healing was, but it was enough to stop the bleeding.

"You need to be more careful. If he'd saw that, you would've put us all in danger. Keep that in mind next time you want to have one of your little temper tantrums."

With that, he dropped my hand, and after a few steps, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

"What are you doing to my hair?" I asked quietly.

Apollo and I were sitting in the middle of a field, the full expanse of the stars above us. I had missed seeing stars like this. You lost them in New York. The lights of the city replaced the light of the stars. Apollo was sitting up, and my head was lying in his lap. A blanket lay beneath us, with another one draped over my legs. It was cool, but I was fine with my jacket and Apollo, comfortable in fact. He had ran his fingers through my hair for the past twenty minutes or so, feeling every dip and wave. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of his fingers brushing my scalp.

"Playing," he replied, happiness coating his voice. I heard rather than saw the grin on his face, and I just smiled. This is what I preferred, the calm and quiet. I had enough adventure and drama for my life. The past couple of days had been torture. After my run in with Set and Ares, I tried to heal my knuckles. I drank some nectar, but it still takes a little time to heal. There wasn't enough time for them to fully heal before the meeting. I'd thrown on a long sleeve shirt, so I could pull it over my hands, but that didn't stop Apollo from noticing. He could feel it, including the sprang wrist I got while tumbling down the stairs. I should've known better; he was the god of healing after all. Needless to say, he was a tad upset, and I got a roaring lecture afterwards. I didn't tell him that Ares was involved. If I had, there was no telling what would have happened. I knew Apollo wasn't really angry at me. He was more worried than anything else.

I was thankful that Set and the rest of the gods had left. I could finally breathe again. Even Apollo seemed considerably more at ease now that Freyr was gone. Actually, all the gods seemed more at ease. There was this tension among the Olympians when the other pantheons were here, and I didn't even notice it until it wasn't there anymore.

The issue of the trunk was still looming over me. I had searched after the send off and all day today, but I still had nothing to show for it. The library of Olympus was supposed to have EVERYTHING. It was the freaking Google of the immortal world! There was absolutely nothing anywhere, like any trace had been wiped from history. I had talked to Percy, and he and Annabeth were feeling out their own contacts. They asked me what to do next, but I wasn't sure what to say. I think it was time to get some immortal help, but I just had this bad feeling about this chest thing. I felt like the minute I mentioned it, the whole world was going to go nuts.

"Deep in thought, tiger?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "You were deep in thought over my hair, so take that."

"Actually," he began hesitantly. He stopped playing with my hair, and I knew he was running his hand through his own. "I was thinking about us."

"Hmm, tired and ready to move on already?"

"Very funny. You know, this is the longest relationship I've ever been in," he admonished me. "And no, I'm not tired. You are quite the opposite of tiring. I'd go with enchanting, maybe aggravating - "

I playfully jabbed his stomach, earning a laugh from him.

"I was actually thinking about the future, our future. Anubis mentioned something the other night at the club, and it got me thinking about things."

"What did he say?"

"He mentioned that really, I have no claim on you," he continued. I opened my eyes, casting a confused look at Apollo.

"Claim on me? Why are you worried about that? You know I'm not going anywhere." He reached down, his fingers gently brushing my cheek.

"I know," he said with a small smile. "I guess that I just want the world to know that you are mine."

I sat up, a small smile on my face. "Someone's possessive."

"I just like to protect the things I love," he admitted softly. I leaned forward, gently placing my lips against his. His hands came to my face, and we fell back against the blanket. His lips traveled down to my neck, gently nipping at the skin. He knew that was my weak spot, and my body shuddered in response. I curled into him, and he shifted us so we were both staring at the sky again. "I just think it would be good for us. It would make things a lot easier if we solidified what we have, if we made it official. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you go willingly," he teased as he brushed my arm.

"Be careful, you are starting to sound like a stalker."

"I'm being serious, Addie!"

"Okay fine. How do we solidify this then?"I questioned. Apollo stared into my eyes, and he bit his lip. He only ever did that when he was nervous. This anxious feeling came over me. We just watched each other for a minute, as the breeze was fitted lightly through the field around us. He opened his mouth, once, twice, but nothing came out. Apollo groaned and shook his head. He sat up, and I followed, placing a hand on his back.

"Apollo, what-"

"What if we got married?" he blurted.

I stared at him, my eyes growing bigger and bigger. His words barely registered. I just started laughing. I knew it was wrong, but the thought was just so…absurd! I fell back into the blanket, clutching my stomach as I attempted to could catch my breath. He looked down at me, his face a little petulant.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're funny! Like you would really want… to…get…" He just stared at me, his face perfectly blank. My stomach dropped, like I was riding a roller coaster. "You can't be serious? Gods don't get married."

"Yes, they do," he said defensively. "What about Dionysus and Ariadne? And our parents are married!"

"Apollo, that was what, two thousand, three thousand years ago? It's been millennia since any immortal has gotten married! Besides, you can't call what our parents have a marriage! My dad barely tolerates Amphitrite, and we both know how often Zeus and Hera fight."

"That wasn't the point! The point was that gods can get married if they want to!"

We both just looked at each other. Apollo's face was set in a determined look.

"You're serious, like one hundred percent serious?"

He nodded his head. A spark flashed in his eyes, and his expression melted into something rather adorable. Apollo knew how to pout, which is the reason he got his way ninety-nine percent of the time. His bottom lip jutted out slightly, and his eyes looked like he was close to crying. I knew that wasn't the case.

"Do you not want to marry me?" he asked sadly. He was being overdramatic, but there was a smidge of hurt in his eyes.

"No, I mean….it's not that! You know I love you, but I never wanted to get married again. I didn't enjoy being a widow, Apollo, even for how short a time it was."

"Well, I can't ever die, so that's a moot point. See, you'd never be a widow again!"

I ground my teeth, giving Apollo a look. "That's not my point. I just never thought it was an option, and I'm fine with that. I'm fine with the way things are," I explained.

"Well, I'm not. Give me one reason why it's a bad idea."

"I can give you twenty plus reasons, and they are all in a cabin on Long island," I huffed. As much as I loved him, I knew Apollo could never be fully faithful to me. I had already resided myself to that. I knew Apollo would try to be faithful; he had been since we had gotten together, as far as I knew. I wasn't his wife: fidelity was desired, not mandatory.

I was like Hera when it came to marriage. Faithfulness was important, and it was extremely hard to be faithful when your different aspects were warring together. I didn't want to turn into Hera or like the other married couples in Olympus. I didn't want to resent Apollo. In my mind, as long as he kept his demigod children like Di kept his, I was okay with it. I had already been married once before, I did that side of life. I was happy just being with Apollo, and I didn't want any more than that.

"Valid point," he stuttered.

"Apollo, I'm not upset. I love your kids like they were my own. I just…don't want to tie down something that was never meant to be tied down. 'I do not hope to bind the wind, or set a fetter on the sea- It is enough to feel his love, blow like music over me,'" I quoted. He reached for my hand, grasping it in his own. He laced his finger through mine.

"Teasdale. That was in that book I gave you for your birthday."

I nodded my head, a small smile on my face. I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around me, surrounding me in his warmth. For a brief second, I thought of it: of Apollo in traditional wedding robes, my father giving me away…things I never had when I was mortal. I could imagine growing old…but I wouldn't grow old with Apollo. We'd never age. We'd be forever, and "for as long as we both shall live" had a bit more meaning when it dealt with an immortal.

Apollo sighed deeply and began gently rubbing my back. "I get why you are reluctant, Addie, but I will do whatever it takes to make you comfortable with this. It's that important to me."

There it was. The feeling that had grown, the nagging thought, had come to full force. The way he talked, it sounded like this was more of a business transaction, a necessary act, than something he truly desired. It felt like a chore more than something romantic.

It felt like a play, and it made me feel so insignificant.

"Why do you really want this?"

"Excuse me?" he retorted in a defensive tone. "I've told you."

"Don't play dumb. There is a reason for all of this. What's gotten under your skin all of the sudden that makes you want to take a leap into monogamy? _Which_ you have never done, I'll add."

"I've been monogamous with you!"

"So far, and I'm grateful," I admitted. "But I know what's going to happen. You know it will eventually happen, too. Why complicate things? Why risk the fights? What's happened that's got you determined this is the only way?"

Apollo paused, looking a little uncomfortable, but determined. "Because I have to keep you safe."

"What!?"

"Because if you were my wife, if something happens to you, it's a personal slight to me. It'd be cause for war. I'd have the might of Olympus behind me."

"Let me get this straight," I drawled. "You want to marry me so you can have Olympus on your side if something happens to me?"

Apollo grimaced almost imperceptibly at the heat in my words. He nodded his head, staring me down like he could make me say yes.

"Apollo, what's going to happen? Who's going to try and hurt me?" I waited for the answer, but Apollo's face remained set in stone. That's when it all clicked. "This is about, Freyr, isn't it!?"

I got up, but Apollo grabbed my arm before I could get far. "This is not about Freyr! This is about keeping you safe!"

"Safe? This is to keep me safe? I can keep myself safe. I'm strong, Apollo. I'm not some wimpy, mortal girl that needs your protection," I countered. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been through more than most people or immortals ever go through, and I've come out the other side. I love you, and I appreciate that you care and that you want to keep me safe, but I will not cling to such an ancient, sexist point of view that I have to have a man, to have a husband, to protect me! That's not a reason to get married, and it's not one that I'm going to put up with."

Apollo stared at me with wide eyes, a little confused and hurt. "So what are you saying? Are you saying no?"

I bit my lip, keeping my hands balled at my side. "If that's the only reason you want to marry me, then that is my answer."

* * *

**DAMN! What do you guys think?**

**Please leave a review. They make my day, and they keep me inspired. THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. I love talking to you guys about this stuff, so feel free to come chat anytime!**

**Until next week (or sooner...idk)**

** :D**


End file.
